Lord of the rings: Fellowship of the friends!
by Lady Lithoniel
Summary: My two friends and I get pulled into the lord of the rings while watching the 1st movie and we wind up going along with all three movies! much better then the summery describes I suck at summeries ON HOLD!
1. many meetings

Lithoniel: Hey I'm back with a new story and a new name. Lithoniel is my real name in elvish and my story really fits it 'cause it's a lord of the rings story! My two friends and I get sucked into middle earth during the war of the ring! The good thing, I'm a complete fanatic and know the movies and books off by heart, bad thing my friend Laura doesn't know the first thing about middle earth and my friend Alecia knows a bit about it, but not nearly as much as me so it gets really interesting! Enjoy and Review!

Note: this story is going to be in my Pov unless it states otherwise.

Come on guys please please please!" I begged my two best friends, Laura and Alecia.

"NO WE ARE NOT WATCHING LORD OF THE RINGS!" they both shouted t me

"Nai valaraukar tye-matar!" I yelled back and they gave that What-the-hell? Look they usually do when I curse in elvish.

"Never mind" I sighed "Well what movie do you want to watch?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" Alecia said.

"Space Balls!" Laura said.

"No way!" I replied "It's my DVD player and my surround sound so I should pick!"

It was a rainy day and we had all decided to get together at my house and watch a movie since I had a kick ass surround sound system!

We all stared at each other, it's a good things looks couldn't kill or we'd have all been dead. Alecia and Laura finally gave in and sighed "Okay"

"YES!" I yelled triumphantly, "and I chose Lord of the rings: Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Surprise surprise" Laura muttered and I silenced her with a glare. I got my trilogy out (I have all the DVD's in special extended edition!) and selected the green one.

"Middle-Earth here we come!" I giggled while Laura and Alecia rolled their eyes. I slipped the disk in and switched on the surround sound and turned off the lights. All of a sudden there was a huge bang and a flash of blue light and the next thing I knew I was being pulled forward with Alecia and Laura next to me, and then the world turned black.

I opened my eyes and sat up with a groan, I was so stiff! I looked around and saw that I was in a forest, wait a minute! I sat bolt upright and saw Laura and Alecia laying on the ground next to me. I roughly shook them awake.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Laura exclaimed.

"Ya last thing I remember is watching Lord of the Rings, then there was that bang and flash of light now we're here!"

I quickly looked around and saw that we were dressed very similar to what Arwen was wearing when she rescued Frodo, then I realized something that made me want to cheer.

"By Elbereth we're in Middle Earth!" I yelled happily.

"WHAT!" my companions yelled.

"Guys I recognize this forest it's from the scene where the hobbits nearly get caught by the Nazgul and look at our clothes!." I explained. At that very moment a bone chilling screeching noise rang through the forest.

"Speaking of which…run!" I yelled.

"We all ran behind the trees and through the gap I could see the hobbits huddled amidst the large tree roots. The black rider leaped from his horse and started to sniff for the ring. I waited for Sam to make a distraction, but he wasn't moving so I took matters into my own hands and let out a perfect sounding Nazgul screech that caused the ring wraith to answer, my friends just looked at me in shock. I quickly motioned to the hobbits and my friends to start running as I led the Nazgul away. I had a black cloak on so I pulled the hood up to make me look more Nazgul like and for some reason reached down to my waist and grasped a sword I didn't know was there and unsheathed it

'Awesome!' I thought it looks almost just like Arwen's sword (I've always wanted that sword!)

After a few minutes I was fairly convinced that I had lost the Ring Wraith and started making my way to Bree, where I knew the Hobbits would take my friends.

Sure enough I caught them just outside the gate and it was pouring rain.

'This is exactly like the movie!' I thought with delight.

We all sat down at a table in the pub and finally got to meet the hobbits.

"Well thank you for helping us," said Frodo "but who are you? That was an amazing impression of a black rider we thought there were two for a moment."

Before my friends could answer I cut in.

"Ummm we're just travelers and it was no problem," I answered "please excuse us but I need to speak to my friends in private for a moment."

I pulled my friends over to a corner.

"Okay you've got some explaining to do!" said Alecia "where did you learn to do that?"

"I've been practicing, it's just been something I was good at, and any ways check this out!" I said pulling out my sword and twirling it around skillfully.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"I don't know I just found the sword at my side and I knew how to use it!"

Instantly my friends looked at their belts and found swords there to as well as a few daggers.

"This is so…." Alecia said struggling to find the words.

"Awesome" I suggested.

"Weird."

"Same thing" I grinned "come on lets get back to the hobbits."

We walked over to the table and I looked at the corner to see a hooded man staring at us smoking a pipe.

"Why is he staring at us?" Laura whispered to me.

"That's Aragorn he's here to help us, plus he's an heir to the throne of Gondor."

"A what?"

"It's means he's supposed to be a king, but right now he's a ranger now shut-up and let me drink my ale!" I snapped, but then giggled, I'd always wanted to try ale!

Just then I heard a commotion and knew that Frodo must have slipped the ring on. But the weird thing was I could sort of sense it's power, so I sat bolt upright and threw back my hood to get a better look.

"Ashley what's wrong with you?" Alecia cried.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You're ears!"

I felt my ears and found that they were pointy.

"By the grace of Varda I'm an elf! Awesome!" I exclaimed. Then I looked at my friends.

"Guys look you're elves too!"

"They gasped and looked at each other with a mixed look of fear and delight.

'Ha! So my fondness of elves is rubbing off!' I laughed silently.

Just then I saw Aragorn take Frodo up to his room and I motioned for the others to quietly follow. I don't care of we ever got out of this I was having the time of my life!

Lithoniel: Well what do you think? I've always wanted to be an elf. I'll try and update soon! Remember R&R! Na Elbereth veria le, na elenath din sila erin rad o chuil lin.


	2. the journey

Lithoniel: Hello my friends I'm back with chapter two and I'd just like to say thanks to my reviewers ; ) any here's the second chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer" I do not own lord of the rings sniff

We stopped in front of the door I'd seen Aragorn/Strider enter with Frodo. I motioned for my friends to draw their swords and for the hobbits to stay behind us. I kicked the door opened and my blade clashed with Aragorn's. Sam leapt forward just like he did in the movie.

"Leave him alone or I'll have you Longshanks!"

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. I sheathed my sword and turned to Aragorn who was talking to Sam

"You have a stout heart little hobbit" he said "but that will not save you, I know what hunts you!"

He turned to me and said

"Man eneth lín? O man dôr túliel le?" he asked. My friends gave me a look of horror since they couldn't speak elvish which was very bad since they were elves. I smiled and answered much to the relief of my friends.

"Suilaid. Im Lithoniel, he sa Galadwen a he sa Nostariel." I answered pointing to Myself Laura and Alecia, I thought it would be better if we had elvish names since we were elves, "min del' ranas, min esta baw had mar."

Aragorn gave a small nod to show he under stood, then he went back to taking to the hobbits.

"I am Strider a friend of Gandalf" he was saying even though I knew jis name was Aragorn I decided not to blow his cover and let the movie play itself.

'God he is hot!' I thought to myself, Aragorn had always been my fave character in the movies and books. I turned to my friends who were demanding an explanation.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Laura blurted.

"He asked who we were and where we were from and I said I am Lithoniel and Alecia you're Nostariel and Laura you're Galadwen, those are your elvish names and we have to call each other that because our names are kind of strange here. Oh and one more thing if anyone talks to you in elvish let me handle it!"

They both nodded and we turned back to Aragorn.

"You will need to stay in this room tonight for the black riders will have felt the power of the ring and will come after you."

"Ya we felt it too!" Alecia said.

"Well of course, all the elves can." Said Aragorn looking slightly suspicious as I stomped on Alecia's foot.

A FEW HOURS LATER

An un-holy shriek rang through the night, my friends and the hobbits bolted upright in alarm, but Aragorn, Frodo and I were all ready awake and staring out the window, we had sensed the presence of the Ring Wraiths before the shriek came.

"What are they?" whispered Frodo.

"They were once men, great kings of men" Aragorn and I said at the same time, it's a good thing I knew the movies off by heart., "but then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question to one by one fall into darkness, and now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ring Wraiths, neither living nor dead, and at all times they feel the presence of the ring drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you!"

We both finished at the same time and Aragorn gave me a surprised look, I just smiled, I seemed to be doing that a lot.

The next morning we all left Bree and headed to where I knew was Rivendell.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Frodo.

"Into the wild" Aragorn answered.

We trudged along, it was pretty cold to the hobbits, but my friends and I didn't find it that bad.

'Must be from living in Newfoundland' I thought. It gets really cold up there.

We walked in single file. Aragorn was in front I was right behind him, then cam my two friends who still looked pissed about having to get up so early, even though I assured them elves didn't need sleep the begged to differ, the hobbits trudged along at the rear with Bill the pony. The hobbits were whispering to each other thinking that we couldn't hear them.

'Ha how little they know of the keen ears of elves and Rangers!' I thought because my friends and I as well as Strider/Aragorn could hear them as if they were talking normally.

How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" asked Merry.

"We have no choice, but to trust him any way I think a servent if the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo answered.

"He feels foul enough!"

"Yes, but the elf maidens trust him so that's re-assuring."

"But where's he leadin' us?" asked Sam.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond." I said stealing Aragorn's line.

"Do you hear that? Rivendell! We're goin' to see the elves!" Sam whispered excitedly.

I smiled, I was just as excited I always wanted to see Rivendell!

After walking through the woods for a few hours the hobbits halted.

"Gentlemen we do not stop till nightfall." Aragorn said.

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"You've already had it." Nostariel (a.k.a Alecia) said.

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Pippin said, but Aragorn and me and my friends ignored him and continued on.

"I don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said gloomily as they started walking again.

"What about elevensies? Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner supper? He knows about those right?" Pippin said frantically.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry answered.

Just then an apple comes flying over the hill and Merry catches it and smiles at Pippin who's stopped walking, a few seconds later another apple came flying and hit Pippin on the head.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted urging him to move as my friends and I burst out laughing.

A little while later we were all wading through the stinking swamp, but I almost laughed.(Because one year when I went bake apple picking by a swamp I got a bit lost and got stuck over knee deep in that foul swamp water and it was freezing!)

That night we made camp and while everyone else was asleep I listened to Aragorn sing. Then Frodo woke up and they started talking about the song until Aragorn told Frodo to get some sleep. I on the other hand stayed up gazing at the bright stars.

"You never did tell me where you and your friends were from." Aragorn said breaking the silence.

"My friends and I have been wandering the world since we were young, we don't really call anyplace home because we haven't been to our birthplaces in years." I covered quickly and I gazed at my friends. We had changed when we entered Middle-Earth. We all looked way older and we were taller, we were all clad in elvish clothing and carried swords, but the cool thing was we knew how to use them.

'I wish I could try a bow.' I thought, I might be good at it.

My hair had lengthened and was much a much darker brown and straighter, Laura's hair was jet black and was also longer but her hair was wavy, and Alecia's hair was shiny blonde and wavy a lot like Galadriel's. I took a deep breath of the freash air. It was so beautiful, so unspoiled by technology and stuff, I wish I could say here forever it feels like home! I finally got a little tired and laid back to watch the stars. Yes this was definitely the life for me.

The next day

Aragorn halted in front of the ruined watch tower and my stomach gave a terrible jolt, I had forgotten this part of the movie!

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn said.

When we reached Weathertop Aragorn handed the hobbits some blades.

"These are for you" he said "I'm going to have a look around."

"We'll come with you!" I said and urgently motioned for my friends to follow.

We separated from Aragorn a little so we could talk.

"Why are we looking around we could be resting!" Galadwen said grumpily, she really hated hiking.

"Because" I said looking at Nostariel "this is the part where the Ring Wraiths attack!"

Both their faces paled with horror and at that moment that bone chilling cry cut through the night like a knife!

Lithoniel: Wow long chapter I hope you like it! The next chapter will be a bit more dramatic, but it will get more humorous. I would also like to say sorry if I made some mistakes with the elvish my sindarin is a bit rusty! R&R!

Translations: "Man eneth lín? O man dôr túliel le?" – "What is your name? From what land do you come?"

"Suilaid. Im Lithoniel, he sa Galadwen a he sa Nostariel." – "Greetings. I'm Lithoniel, she is Galadwen and she is Nostariel."

"min del' ranas, min esta baw had mar." – "We are wanderers, we call no place home."


	3. Rivendell

Lithoniel: Hey I'm back with chapter 3! I'd really like to thank the people who reviewed, Loves Ya! Any ways enjoy!

The bone-chilling shriek cut through the night like a knife. We all drew our swords and ran back to Amon Sûl meeting up with Aragorn on the way, he quickly gave us all torches and we continued on to the watch tower.

"When we get back to the ruins use the fire to help scare the Ring Wraiths off and fight them with your swords!" I shouted to my friends as we leapt into battle, I heard Frodo screaming in pain and knew that he had been stabbed already, but I couldn't help him I was to busy fighting. My blade clashed with the Nazgul and I shoved the torch in it's face and it's robe caught on fire, as it ran off with a screech of pain. With my fighting spirit still afire screeched back at it and watched Aragorn and my freinds finish off the last Ring Wraiths. Once they had fled we rushed over to Frodo.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Aragorn said grimly as he picked up a long dagger and it crumbled into dust "this is beyond my skill to heal."

"It is beyond ours as well" I said sadly, I knew we didn't have that kind of power yet we've only been elves for a few days "we have to get him to Lord Elrond!"

"But we're 6 days from Rivendell!" Sam cried in dismay as we ran through the woods, the cries of the Nazgul echoing in the forest around us "he'll never make it!"

"Hold on Frodo!" I whispered.

A few hours later

We stopped for a breather in a quiet place with monstrous statues of trolls that I knew was from Bilbo's journey.

"Look Mister Frodo it's Bilbo's trolls!" Sam said feeling Frodo's fore head "he's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked nervously.

"He's passing into the shadow world, he'll soon be a wraith like them." I answered grimly.

Another Nazgul screech echoes thorugh the forest.

"They're close!" warned Merry and my friends looked around fear shining in their eyes.

"Don't worry guys it'll all work out, besides we're elves and the rings wraiths didn't like elves, besides we can fight like there's no freakin tomorrow!" I said grinning.

"Sam do you know the athelas plant?" Aragorn siad

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil"

"Ah, Kingsfoil that's a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison."

"I know what it looks like I'll come too." I said.

We walked through the woods, when I heard and sensed an elf maiden near-by and knew it was Arwen and I breathed I sigh of relief. I ran back to the campsite and met face to face with Arwen on her horse, Asfaloth, she was dressed similar to us and I could see her sword at her side, I smiled and nodded and she smiled back and we both rushed to Frodo.

"Frodo, Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na galad." Arwen whispered kneeling down beside Frodo.

"Who is she?" asked Merry.

"She's and elf." My friends answered.

"Ho sa firith. Ho sa avon autuva na methen. Min garo na leitu hon lin ada!" I told Arwen urgently and she nodded in agreement pausing to look at my two friends and I knew we would have some explaining to do when we got to Rivendell. Arwen and Aragorn had their little conversation over who should go and then Arwen rode off.

"What are you doin' those Raiths are still out there!" Sam shouted.

"Do not worry Arwen Undomiel can handle the Nazgul, but we must make our way to Rivendell and quickly!" I assured Sam. Aragorn nodded in agreement and we headed off.

A few days later

We finally arrived at Rivendell much to the relief of my friends who look much worse for wear!

As we arrived Lord Elrond came and greeted us.

"Welcome to Rivendell." He said.

I smiled and bowed my head and my friends followed suit.

"How's Frodo doin'?" Sam asked urgently. Elrond smiled and started to speak again.

"Your friend is safe and healing there is no need to worry, you must be weary from your journey take rest here." Then Elrond turned to look at my friends and I.

"Le suilon. Man del' lin estos? Man sâd telil?" he asked us. I smiled and replied.

"Im Lithoniel, he sa Galadwen a he sa Nostariel. Min del' ranas, min esta baw had mar" I said giving him the same reply I did Aragorn. I really hoped they wouldn't try and dig any deeper or things could get very erm… interesting. Elrond nodded and he and Aragorn walked away.

"Phew." I sighed in relief.

"What did he say?" Nostariel asked.

"Basically the same thing Aragorn did. Man if we ever get out of this I am so teaching you how to speak elvish, now go and explore if you want, but try not to talk to anyone and if you must make sure you start the conversation and you start it in elvish."

My friends nodded and wandered off. I immediately went to the room where the shards of Narsil were, I had always dreamed of looking upon them. Once I finally found it I gazed at the shattered sword in awe. It was still beautiful even if it was broken. This was the very blade that the king of Gondor himself had wielded! After wards I asked around to see if they had some where, where you could practice archery and the pointed me to a place near the river. I found it and stood there taking in the beauty, it was so peaceful and the only noise were the calls of birds and the churning of the river. I saw a rack of bowas and quivers of arrows and took one, a powerful bow that was a silvery colour with gold designs. I fitted the shaft to the string, took aim and fired at the target. It hit the middle if the bulls eye! I smiled in triumph, but I heard someone behind me and I turned to see an elf with long blonde hair and a bow watching me. It was Legolas!

"Le sa maen yassen a cú." He said.

"Hannon le." I thanked him as I walked over and plucked my arrow out of the target.

"Man eneth lin?" he asked

"Im Lithoniel. Im tule si yassen Aragorn." I answered.

"Man sâd telil?"

"Im a rana, Im esta baw had mar."

He smiled and spoke again.

"Lothron Im yanw le?"

"Tancave!"

He sturng his bow quicker then I could blink and fired. It landed quivering in the exact hole that my arrow had left. I smiled and said.

"Le sa maen yassen a cú."

He smiled and gave a small laugh. All of a sudden my friend Galadwen run up to me and smiled she turned to Legolas and I and said.

"Ti tallbe orch!"

"Legolas gave her a whithering glare as I did then I quickly turned to him.

"Sorry she bumped her head recently she's still a bit dazed." I stammered and I quickly made an excuse to leave and pulled Galadwen along with me.

"I do not have a head injury and I'm not dazed!" she yelled.

"Oh ya?" I said and I drew my sword and clunked on the head with the hilt, "YOU DO NOW!"

All of a sudden a clear horn rang out.

"Come on!" I said pulling her along, while she ribbed her head, "It's time for the council and Elrond invited us!"

"What about Alecia?"

"You mean Nostariel, you must call us by our elvish names or else you'll blow our cover! Besides she already knows she can speak a couple sentences in elvish thank god."

"By the way, what did I say?"

"You said "Go kiss an orc!""

"Oh is that bad?"

"YES!"

A few moments and head injuries later

We were all seated in a circle awaiting Elrond. I could see Legolas and Aragorn as well as Frodo, Gandalf, Gimli and Boromir and a few others. Just then Elrond came waling out and the council started.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you shall fall." He started off grimly and the continued on, "Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo."

Frodo walked forward shyly and placed the ring on the stone pillar, there were gasps all around and as I gazed upon the ring I could feel it's power trying to pull me towards it by I resisted. I looked around at my friends who seemed to be having the same feelings. Then Boromir spoke.

"So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, you doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane has been found." The Boromir stood and reached for the ring. Then Elrond leapt up.

"Boromir!" he shouted. Then all of a sudden Gandalf stands and starts chanting.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

The sky darkens and thunder rumbles all around us and I hear a low, but terrifying voice coming from the ring chanting along with Gandalf. I felt so strange so over powered I gripped the arm rest of my chair tightly. I looked over at my friends and saw they were feeling the same way. Then as Gandalf stopped the sky brightened again and the thunder and the voice from the ring ceased. Then Elrond spoke again, but he looks slightly shaken.

"Never before has anyone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" he said.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf said, his voice horse from the force of speaking the Black Speech. But Boromir spoke again now regaining his composure.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" he cried.

"You can not wield it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn said.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Both Legolas and I leapt up.

"This is no mere ranger!" I said.

"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas finished.

"Aragorn?" said Boromir with shock, "This is Isildur's heir."

"And an heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas and I said at the same time.

"Havo dad, Legolas, a Lithoniel." Aragorn said and we both obeyed. My friends looked at me with a 'you are so crazy!' look and I nearly smiled. Boromir gave Aragorn a bitter look.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He said darkly. I glared at him and was about to say something not very nice, but then stopped. Considering what happens to him later and how his father treats him I took pity on him and stayed silent. Then Gandalf spoke up.

"Aragorn is right we cannot use it." He said.

"Then you only have one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond stated dramatically. Then Gimli the dwarf picked up his axe, he is so funny I thought.

"Then what are we waiting for!" he said walking over to the ring and then with a mighty swing struck the ring and there was a flash of light and Gimli was thrown backwards and his axe is shattered, but amidst the smoke the ring lays unharmed and a voice speaks from it, but it is a mere whisper that I'd say only the elves could hear. I noticed Frodo holding his head and gasping in pain. 'Poor guy' I thought. It really was a shame he had to go through this. My friends, on the other hand were just staring with a "deer-in-the-head-lights" look that under normal circumstances would have made me fall over laughing. Then I turned back to Elrond who was speaking again.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came! One of you must do this." He said. Then Boromir started speaking again, man does he ever shut-up?

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" he said.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said standing now. Then Gimli stood.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" he said sounding insulted.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boroimr shouted. I could feel the anger in the air building and I knew the fight was coming. Then Gimli spoke again.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

That was the last straw everyone leapt up arguing even my friends and I got into it, but then I stopped and listened. I could hear the ring chanting in the Black Speech and could feel it's power growing, but I was filled with such rage I went back to arguing with Gimli.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted over the noise and we all stopped to look at him, "though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said standing beside Frodo. Then Aragorn kneeled in front of Frodo.

"By life or death, I can protect you I will, you have my sword." He said.

"And you have my bow!" said Legolas.

"And my axe." Added Gimli.

"And our blades!" my friends and I said at the same time and we walked over to stand behind Frodo and I placed a hand on his shoulder. Then Boromir stood and walked over.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." He said, "but if this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

All of a sudden Sam leaped out from behind the bushes and ran to stand beside Frodo.

"Hey! Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" he said.

"No indeed, it seems hardly possible to separate you even when he is summond to a secret council and you are not!" said Elrond smiling, causing Sam to blush. Then Merry and Pippin leap out from behind the pillars and ran to join Frodo.

"Wait! We're coming to!" they cried.

"And you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Besides you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing…" Pippen added. And my friends and I laughed softly as Gandalf gives a look of amusement.

"Well rules you out Pip!" Merry said.

"12 companions," Elrond mused, "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin said and we all gave him that 'you-are-an-idiot' look that I gave my friends so many times a day I lose count. With that we all left to prepare for our journey and me and my friends walked to the Smithy to sharpen our swords and prepare.

"So did you enjoy your stay at Rivendell?" I asked my friends as I handed the elf my sword, but as I did I also found two long blades in my silver belt, they were too long to be daggers, but slightly to short to be a sword.

"Dirks!" I breathed.

"What?" my friends asked.

"Dirks, blades normally used by the Northerners, you know like the Scottish! I've only read about these in my Redwall books!"

"You read too much." Galadwen sighed, as I took the blades out and twirled them skillfully, I'd always wanted to try fighting double bladed!

"Hey, what's this?" Nostariel asked, holding up what appeared to be a very small, but thin and sharp dagger.

"It's a Sgian Dhu, another Scottish weapon." I answered and Nostariel flipped the dagger in the air and caught it expertly.

"What about this?" Galadwen asked pulling out a long curved dagger with many designs in it.

"That is a real elvish dagger!" I exclaimed "Wow, its beautiful!"

We took our newly sharpened swords and left to explore a bit, this was getting better and better! The next morning I really almost didn't want to leave, it was so peaceful here and we had made lots of friends sitting in the halls listening to stories. I looked at the beautiful sunrise and thought to myself, this was going to be an adventure I was never going to forget!

Lithoniel: Whew long chapter, but I wanted to fit our time in Rivendell into one chapter, please R&R! If you don't want the next chapter as long just tell me! Btw the deer-in-the-headlights thing is something my music teacher is always saying, Nostariel you know what I mean! Again sorry for any errors in elvish, my Sindarin is still a bit rusty.

Translations (and there's quite a few!)

Frodo, Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na galad.

Frodo, I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Listen to my voice, come back to the light.

Ho sa firith. Ho sa avon autuva na methen. Min garo na leitu hon lin ada!

He is fading. He is not going to last. We must get him to your father!

Le suilon. Man del' lin estos? Man sâd telil

I greet thee. What are your names? Where are you from?

Im Lithoniel, he sa Galadwen a he sa Nostariel. Min del' ranas, min esta baw had mar.

I am Lithoniel, she is Galadwen and she is Nostariel. We are wanderers we call no place home.

Le sa maen yassen a cú

You are skilled with a bow

Hannon le

Thank you

Man eneth lin?

What is your name?

Im Lithoniel. Im tule si yassen Aragorn.

I'm Lithoniel. I came here with Aragorn.

Man sâd telil

Where are you from?

Im a rana, Im esta baw had mar.

I'm a wanderer, I call no place home (god I am cryptic!)

Lothron Im yanw le?

May I join you?

Tancave

Certainly

Ti tallbe orch

Go kiss an orc

(this is the Black Speech, not elvish)

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_

_One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them_

_One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them._


	4. Moria

Lithoniel: Hey I'm back with chappie number 4! Don't mind me I'm hyper 'cause the Canadian curling team one gold! GO GUSHE GO! NEWFIES ROCK! Ahem, anyway I just wanted to ask if anyone would like a little romance in this story and what pairings would you like? If they're good to me I'll make it so. Enjoy the chapter folks. Oh btw I just wanted you guys to know that in this story my friends and I are about the same age as Legolas, we got older when we were transported to ME.

We were all standing at the entrance of Rivendell and Elrond was bidding us farewell.

"The ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom." He said, "on you who travel, no oath or bond is laid to go further then you will."

"Farewell. And hold true to your purpose and may the blessing of elves, men and all free folk go with you."

We all bowed our heads with our hands on our hearts, I had finally taught my friends how to act a little more elf like, but there were some things we needed to work on let's just say.

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer." Gandalf said. Frodo walked forward and out onto the path and I heard him whisper to Gandalf

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left"

I looked at my friends who were doing there very best to suppress a stream of giggles, and I couldn't help, but smile. We were on our way to Mordor, I knew it was going to be very dangerous and I didn't even know if my friends and I were going to survive, but I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. I looked at Boromir 'Maybe we could save him?' I thought, he really wasn't all that bad it was all the ring and his father's fault he wanted it. All day we walked until we paused to take a rest on a hill side. My friends, Boromir and the hobbits were practicing sword fighting, Boromir was fighting Pippen and Merry was fighting Nostariel, then my friends turned and fought eachother, they were actually very good and it was very cool to watch.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn encouraged Pippin. Boromir moved on to Merry and then he said faster. I looked over and saw Gimli and Gandalf talking about the mines when a heard a little cry of pain. Boromir had nicked Pippins hand and was apologizing. Pippin then kicked Boromir in the shin and the hobbits and my friends all pile up on him and they go down in a mock battle!

"For the Shire!" they cried laughing and Boromir and Aragorn laughed to, this was one of my fave parts in the movie. Then I decided to intervene as did Aragorn and the next thing I knew the hobbits had flipped us onto our backs and we joined and in the fun and laughter.

"What's that?" Sam asked noticing a dark spot in the sky.

"Nothing it's just a whiff of cloud!" Gimli assured. By this time we had all stood up from our mock battle and looked at the sky.

"It's moving fast and against the wind!" Boromir said.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled. We all took cover behind rocks and under bushes. The black birds circled around for a bit then headed back South. We slowly crawled out from our hiding spots.

"Spies of Sauruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said darkly. We climbed the snowy sides of the mountain and I tell you I have never been so cold! It looked like we were getting near the top and we walked in the blinding white snow under a beautiful blue sky. All of a sudden Frodo lost his footing and tumbled down the slope. I caught him and helped him up. Frodo felt for the ring , but found it was missing. Boromir found it in the snow and picked it up. The whole company stopped and went silent.

"Boromir." I whispered softly.

"It is a strange fate, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He said reaching out for it. I placed my hand on my sword hilt and tightened my grip.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said loudly and Boromir looked up snapped out of his trance.

"Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn ordered.

"As you wish," Boromir said handing the ring to Frodo, "I care not." And he ruffled his Frodo's hair. I breathed a sigh of relief and let go of my sword.

A few hours later

We were struggling through the storm, it was blinding. Everyone was struggling except Legolas, my friends and I because we were elves, our steps were light and we moved with ease across the top of the snow while everyone else was chest deep. All of a sudden Nostariel and I stopped and listen, Legolas stopped as well, and I could hear a man speaking on the wind.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said.

"It's Sauruman!" I shouted. Then lightning struck the cliff above us and boulders came tumbling down. Galadwen threw herself against the rock face. But Nostariel and I had sunk into the snow and Legolas pulled us aside just in the nick of time.

"Hannon le!" we whispered out of breath from the shock. He nodded giving usa brief smile that for some reason made Alecia blush, okay Aragorn was my favorite character, but after this I think I was leaning towards Legolas a bit more.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled, "Gandalf we must turn back!"

"No!" he replied standing up and chanting a counter spell trying to calm the mountains rage.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" he shouted, but it had little effect. Saruman's voice drowned him out and another lightning fork struck the mountain, this time causing an avalanche. All I heard was a roaring and then the world turned from white to black. I awoke under the snow and I couldn't breathe and panicked gripped me and I struggled about until my head burst through the snow and I gulped down air gratefully.

"Are you all right?" Gandalf asked just emerging from a snowbank.

"Yes where are the others?" as I spoke my two friends heads popped out of the snow on either side of me, "oh, never mind then." I said hauling them out of the snow then we went and helped the others.

"Gandalf we cannot stay here!" Nostariel shouted.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted "make for the gap of Rohan, and take the West road to my city!"

"No the Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn yelled over the noise of the storm.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, then let us go under it, let us pass through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli said.

"Let the ring bearer decide!" Gandalf said.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir said desperately.

"Frodo?" Gandalf said again. I wanted to scream no, but I knew if we changed the plot the movie might end differently, besides the hobbits probably would die.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said.

"So be it."

After we finally got off the mountain I noticed the land getting grayer and dimmer.

"We're getting close to Moria." I whispered to my friends.

"I think we figured that out." Galadwen said with all the sarcasm she could muster. I was about to reply when I felt the power of the ring grow.

"Whoa, what was that?" gasped Nostariel.

"It's the ring it's power is growing and since we're elves we can sense it." I answered. All of a sudden Gimli gasped.

"The walls of Moria!" he breathed in wonder and I did too. The cliff faces were massive, even bigger then I thought they'd be.

"Wow." I said simply. We started feeling along the wall looking for the doorway, but with no luck.

"Dwarf door are invisible when closed." Gimli stated matter-of-factly, as he tapped his axe against the wall.

"Yes Gimli, their masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf replied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said with sarcasm and my friends and I nearly burst out laughing. Gimli grumbles and looks darkly at the elves, but says nothing. We watched in silence as Gandalf felt along the wall, then when the moon came out the silvery lines appeared and we all gasped. Gandalf told us what the words meant, but my attention drifted towards the lake. I could feel it was evil and I wanted to get away from it at soon as possible because I knew a foul beast lurked within the waters.

"What are you going to do now?" I heard Pippin say.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace for foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!" Gandalf said getting rather frustrated.

"Wait, it's a riddle!" Frodo said, "What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon!" I said stealing Gandalf's line. Al of a sudden there was a loud cracking noise as the doors swung forward and I grinned in delight as we walked through.

"Soon Master elves you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, Malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin." Gimli said, but we weren't really listening for Gandalf had lit the way and we sensed something was wrong. All around us we could see dark forms limp and unmoving.

"And they call it a mine! A mine!" Gimli continued.

"This is no mine! It's a tomb!" Boromir cried. Gandalf's light now reveals that the dark forms were broken, rotted corpses if dwarves! Dozens of them. Behind me I hear Gimli give a strangled cry and I felt instantly sorry for him. Legolas walked up to one of the corpses and inspected an arrow.

"Goblins!" he cries with disgust.

"We make for the gap of Rohan!" Boromir said. I shuddered for I felt the evil growing.

"Now get out of here get out!"

All of a sudden Frodo yelled out for a long slimy tentacle had grabbed him and was dragging him into the dark waters!

"Frodo!" I cried in dismay along with the hobbits.

"Strider!" Sam yelled as he hacked the tentacle off with his sword and for a second the waters were still, then many tentacles came flying out knocking us out of the way and grabbing Frodo swinging him into the are. Boromir and Aragorn rushed into the water and sliced the tentacles off as a giant head of some ancient beast broke the surface.

"Legolas!" Boromir cried, "Into it's eye!"

But the creature had knocked Legolas's bow from his hands so Nostariel dove and grabbed the bow quickly loosing off in arrow into the great beasts eye with precise aim only an elf could posses.

"Into the cave!" I yelled. We all ran into the cave as the creature shattered the doors and caused the entrance to cave in plunging us into complete darkness until Gandlaf lit his staff again.

"We now have, but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said grimly, "be on your guard, there are older and fouler things then orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, it's a 4 day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence ,may go unnoticed."

We started to walk forward and I saw a blushing Nostariel give Legolas back his bow, he smiled and thanked her. Once he had gone I walked over to talk to her.

"What did he say?" I asked eagerly.

"He said I was an amazing shot and thanked me for returning his bow." She replied still blushing.

"Oh you so like him."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Okay maybe I do, but come on he's a hottie!"

"Ya I know!" I giggled.

"No Way! He's mine!"

"Okay Okay!" I smiled holding my hands up in peace.

"Come on you two keep up!" Galadwen yelled and we realized we had fallen behind.

"Okay!" we called then we both muttered under our breaths, "Spoil Sport!"

Lithoniel: so what do you think? First little hints of romance and I tried a little humor I don't want it to be to depressing! By the way this fic is only rated T for violence because I'm pretty graphic when it comes to battle scenes. Anyway don't forget to R&R the more I get the faster I update.


	5. Shadow, flame and the golden wood

Lithoniel: Here's chapter number 5! But I didn't get very many reviews! (gives the audience a death glare that makes some faint) Anyway here ya go and I'd better get some reviews! Enjoy…or else. Lol

We continued through the mines of Moria with very little talking for it was so gloomy and depressing. All of a sudden we stopped and Gandalf ran his hand along a rock with silvery veins.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels" he said pointing his staff towards a pit, "but Mithril!"

A silver light shone around us so brightly it was beautiful, then it slowly faded away.

"Bilbo once had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf continued on.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" exclaimed Gimli.

"Yes, I never told him, but its worth was greater then the value of the Shire!"

I looked back at Frodo who had shock written all over his face. We continued on until we stopped at a tunnel with three different turns.

"I have no memory of this place." Whispered Gandalf. We stopped and rested as Gandalf tried to figure out which way to go so I sat with my friend Galadwen and we watched as Nostariel sat down beside Legolas who smiled and… Oh My God did he actually blush? I didn't think Legolas could blush! I grinned from ear to ear and turned to Galadwen.

"Oh they've got it so bad!" I giggled.

"Tell me about it, they've been glancing at each other all day!"

"Ya well she did save our butts back there, I didn't know she was so handy with a bow, even I can't shoot that well, she must be a Lothlorien or Mirkwood elf!"

"Then what are we?"

"Judging by our dark hair I'd say we're Rivendell elves or something, I don't know my elf history is pretty rusty."

She have me that you-are-way-to-obsessed look that she usually dies when I talked about Lord of the Rings and I sighed in frustration. Then Gandalf finally stood and pointed at one of the tunnels.

"Ah, it's this way!"

"He's remembered!" said Merry.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here" Gandalf said, "if in doubt Master Meriadoc, always follow your nose!"

I just had to laugh at that last part, it was so funny. We continued walking until the space opened up and we could see massive shapes in the dark.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said lifting his staff making it glow brighter. We all gasped in wonder at the huge stone pillars in the giant cavern, it was such a shame it's beauty and wonder had been lost or forgotten as much in Middle-Earth had, it was quite sad really.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now that's an eye opener and no mistake." I heard an awed Sam say and I had to agree. I looked at my friends who looked awestruck. All of a sudden I heard a cry and Gimli ran into a room streaming with sunlight, my stomach dropped and my face paled.

'Oh No!' I thought in horror 'the battle seen is coming!'

But then I calmed down. We all seemed to be skilled with our weapons. We chased after Gimli who was sitting in front of a tomb. While everyone was preoccupied I pulled my friends over to a corner to talk.

"Guys get ready a big battle scene is coming so prepare yourself!"

Fir a minute they looked at me horrified, but they slowly nodded and gave me a grim smile. All of a sudden I heard a loud crash as Pippin knock the dwarf corpse into the well. There was a deafening silence, but no sound came and we a glared at Pippin.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said angrily, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

But we all froze as a boom echoed through the dark, quickly followed by more. Boromir rushed to the door narrowly avoiding an arrow and Aragorn rushed over to him as they sealed the door.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir said. We all grouped together and drew our weapons. The orcs slashed at the door making a small hole, that's all Aragorn and Legolas needed and they quickly loosed off some shafts and were rewarded by a squeal of pain. Suddenly they broke through and we charged into them. I hewed off the head of the first orc that came to me, it's blood squirting everywhere, but somehow missed me. I quickly got over my shock as the fire of battle rose within me. I leaped among the orcs spinning and dodging gracefully while slaughtering any orc my sword came near. I looked at my friends who were also doing well, but it was a mistake. My sword was ripped out of my hands so I grabbed my two dirks and fought double bladed. I span like a whirlwind of death among the orcs hacking and slashing, while gracefully avoiding their blades. All of a sudden the cave troll burst in. I barely avoided being crushed, but I was swung into the wall knocking me out cold. When I awoke I saw Frodo's still form and my heart lurched. I crawled over painfully and rolled him over with a sigh of relief. He was alive!

"He's alive!" I cried with glee and I left him to be cared fir by the others and I heard them gasp in wonder, they must have found the coat of Mithril. I slowly helped him up and began to search for my blades I found my two dirks and was about to search for my sword when I noticed the hilt waving under my nose.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling at Aragorn.

"Are you all right?"

"A bit sore, but I'm fine. Not the first hit I've taken." I said and it was sort of true, I had been beaten pretty hard in gym, we play a pretty rough game of hockey! He smiled and we proceeded to run from the room and make for the bridge. As I looked back I could see thousands of orcs surrounding us and I realized we weren't going to make it. The orcs did finally surround us and were about to more then likely kill us when there was a thunderous roar, like stone grating together only extremely loud like it was a roar from the very bowels of the Earth.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

"All Balrog, a demon of the ancient world" Gandalf said.

"The greatest of elf banes!" I whispered fearfully. Nostariel's face paled with horror because she had seen the movie before.

"This foe is beyond any of you! Run!" Gandalf cried. With that we fled then Boromir nearly fell as the stair ended abruptly. I looked and could see the bridge. We ran down another set of stairs, when suddenly we encountered a gap in the stairs. Legolas jumped across and motioned for Nostariel to jump. She leaped through the air and Legolas caught her and she quickly clung on for dear life as the ground shook. She blushed and muttered a quick thank you as the others leaped across until it there was only Frodo, Aragorn and I left. We were about to jump when the steps crumbled and I quickly leaped back, pulling Aragorn and Frodo back with me.

"Thank-you!" Frodo said.

"No problem!" I answered. We turned back to the gap and to our horror found it was much too large to jump across now! All of a sudden a piece of stone fell from the ceiling behind us creating another gap and causing the stairs to wobbled. We swayed for a minute in absolute terror. Then Aragorn told us to lean forward and once we did the step wobbled until it fell forward. The shock from the collision knocked us all loose and the others grabbed us and dragged us to our feet as the stairs crumbled behind us. We finally made it to the bridge and we sped across with great haste. We turned back to find Gandalf facing the Balrog of Morgoth! It was a huge monster black but fire swirled around it, It had huge black wings and a horned head that reminded me of the devil. It let forth a great bellow and started to walk on the bridge.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf roared and smote the bridge with his staff. The Balrog snorted and continued forward, but the bridge crumbled beneath it's feet. It fell with a roar of dismay. Gandalf turned to go, but the Balrog curled the tongs of his fiery whip around the old wizard's foot and pulled him down. Gandalf managed to grab the ledge, but he couldn't climb up.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

"Fly you fools!"

And with that he disappeared over the edge to fall into blackness. I heard Frodo cry out behind me, but we turned and ran for the orcs had begun firing upon us.

"Aragorn!" I shouted for he had stood there frozen. My voice seemed to snap him out of his trance and he followed us. We ran out into the day light, but then stopped and proceeded to weep. Even though I knew Gandalf was all right his death still saddened me. I wiped my blades clean like Aragorn and got the others standing.

"Come on, get them up." Aragorn ordered.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir shouted, he to was wracked with grief.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" I yelled back.

"We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Nostariel added. We proceeded to get everyone up and ran to the woods of Lothlorien. As we reached the woods I heard a voice in my head.

"You are not known to us, who are you? You have great skill and power." A woman's voice whispered and I knew it was Galadriel. If she could talk to me maybe I could talk to her.

"But you are known to me." I said in my mind and I heard a small laugh, it worked! "you are Galadriel, lady of light. You too have great power."

"So you have the power"

"I am Lithoniel, a wanderer. There are two of my friends in this company. Galadwen and Nostariel."

"This I knew, you are bringing great evil here it is as the foot steps of doom! You are coming."

With that the voice stopped and I could no longer communicate. Then I found myself looking at the tip of an arrow and I looked up to see Haldir. A little while later we were on a platform high in a tree. Haldir was greeting Legolas and Aragorn, and then he turned to my friends and me.

"istannen le ammen" he said then turned to me, "Le garo lammen na hiril Galadriel, le del' verin maen"

"Hannon le" I answered smiling as I bowed my head. Haldir nodded and walked back over to Legolas and Aragorn who were trying to get us passage through. After a while we finally got up an walked to the heart of Lothlorien. A moment later we were climbing giant stairs twisting up the great trees. Blue and white lights glittered around us, it was like being in a dream! We reached the top of the stairs and we were greeted by a bright white light and when it faded there were two golden haired elves. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel! They told us we would rest the night here. She walked among us looking at us, peering into our minds, but when she came to me and my friends she stopped.

"Here are three maidens who possess the skill of battle and the skill of the mind! You are not from this land. From where do you come?" she asked he eyes glinting with starlight.

"We call no place our home." I said.

"We roam the earth." Nostariel continued.

"We are wanderers." Finished Galadwen.

"It has been so long since we have been to our birth place and we have traveled through many lands. We were born far away from here, by the sea! Galadwen and I are from the shores and Nostariel is from the forest by the sea."

The elves gasped in wonder.

"What is this forest called?"

"It is so ancient it has no name, fir it is a magic place, full of memory, but alas it has been so long since we have been there we do not know if it still stands.

"Well, you are special indeed to have seen the sea and resisted its call."

"Thank you, but at times we yearn for the sea. Perhaps one day we will return home."

The two elf lords nodded and we walked away to rest. I notice Nostariel and Legolas strolling through the woods together so I followed along. Stalking as only an elf of my power could, man I was really enjoying this world! I watched as Legolas and my friend were shooting some arrows, both hitting dead center each time.

"You are very skilled with a bow!" Legolas said, "tell about this forest you are from."

"It's a wonderful place full of light and memories. It is very ancient, the trees are thick and tall, all shapes and kinds, how I loved climbing amongst them, prowling through the woods, I must say I do miss them perhaps I will go back."

It was true, Nostariel loved to climb trees. Then I froze what if Legolas or the others wanted to see there homes, they don't exist, but something in the back of my mind said they were so I stopped worrying and returned to watching my friend.

"You are a very interesting elf." He said, "not many maidens know how to fight as well as you."

I saw Nostariel blushing furiously and murmuring Hannon le. The two leaned towards each other and for a minute it looked like they were going to kiss when…

"Hey, Nostariel you have to come check this place out!" Galadwen said beaming and I rolled my eyes. Could she have any worse timing? She must be the least elf-like of Alecia and I. Legolas blushed and excused himself saying he had to speak to Aragorn and Nostariel gave Galadwen a withering glare that made her cower.

"What?"

THUNK

Nostariel whacked her on the head with the hilt of her sword just like I had back in Rivendell and I couldn't help but grin.

"YOU IDIOT YOU HAVE ANYWORSE TIMING?"

With that she walked off leaving a dazed and confused Galadwen. I walked over and helped her up, but I glared at her.

"What?"

"You idiot." I said and I stalked off to explore. Not knowing a smiling Galadriel had been watching.

Lithoniel: hoped you like it! I know I did I couldn't stop laughing as I was typing! Now just to clarify a few things, my friends and I have like phycic abilities like Galadriel and we could all talk to her, but you only saw me doing it. The places we are from were made up, but I might make them real who knows? Plus this story is going to get very sad soon because Boromir dies! cry Oh well R&R people!


	6. the breaking of the fellowship

Lithoniel: Hello! Back with chapter 6! WOOT! Ok let's get down to business in this chapter Galadriel gives us gifts too! Anyway enjoy! God I am INSANE!

That night was very sad. I sat down near the place we were sleeping and was listening to the elves sing a lament for Gandalf, it was so sad I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my pale face.

"Tenna' min govanno ad Mithrandir." I whispered softly leaving to go to sleep, if we ever got out of this I might just come back to Lothlorien, it had always been my favorite place next to Rohan. The next morning came much to soon. We walked down to the beautiful river in silence. They gave us Lothlorien cloaks! I looked at the brooch in awe, it was so beautiful! Next we loaded up the boats with lembas.

"Lembas!" I cried in delight and turned to my friends, "elvish way bread, one small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!"

Galadwen looked around aimlessly.

"All right how many did you eat?" I asked her.

"Four"

Nostariel and I leaned against each other in a helpless fit of giggles. Once the boats were loaded Galadriel gave us our gifts. She walked up to the four elves first.

"My gift for you, Legolas and Nostariel is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skills of our woodland kin." She said as she watched Legolas and Nostariel stretch the bows looking at them in awe.

"To you Galadwen I give you a spear."

Galadwen took the spear, it was beautiful decorated in many gold designs.

"And for you Lithoniel I give you a horn of the Galadhrim."

I took the horn bowing as I inspected it. It was white with gold and silver designs with a silver ash tree.

I showed my friends and inspected their weapons.

"Look there's an ash tree on my horn because my name means ash tree, Galadwen, your spear has golden tree and flowers because her name means golden Laurel tree and Nostariel your bow has a silver star and crown because your name means of noble birth."

"Cool!"

After Galadriel finished handing out the gifts we got in our boats and headed down the river. Legolas, Nostariel and I were in one in one boat, Boromir Merry and Pippin were in another, Frodo, Sam and Aragorn were in another and Galadwen and Gimli were in the last boat right next to us. We looked to the bank and saw Galadriel her hand raised bidding us farewell.

"Good bye Lady of the Golden Woods." I said silently.

"Goodbye to you, Lithoniel of the sea." She replied in my mind and I smiled. Once we were out of Lothlorien I looked at Gimli who seemed forlorn.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me" he sighed.

"What was her gift?" I asked softly.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head, she gave me three."

We all smiled. All of a sudden I heard a strange noise like it came from my mind and I turned my head sharply towards the bank as did the other elves. But we continued on none the less. That night we made camp on a small island in the river. I turned to my friends and Legolas whom by now I also counted as a friend.

"Today did you feel an evil presence on the opposite bank?" I asked them softly and they all nodded their heads.

"I have a feeling that battle is not far off."

"As do I."

I smiled at Nostariel; she was really getting good at this elvish stuff! In the distance I could hear Aragorn and Boromir arguing and I sighed, did he really deserve such an end? The next morning we were awake at the crack of dawn. We rowed in silence hoping that the evil that was following would give up. All of a sudden we saw two enormous statues carved right out of the cliff faces. They were two kings with their left hand out palm held up in warning. Two guardians of the elder days. I was speechless, they were bigger then I could have ever imagined. I dimly heard Aragorn speaking.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin!"

That afternoon we made camp on the western bank.

"We cross the river at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli said grumpily, he really didn't like the boats.

"Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road! I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf" Aragorn said almost mockingly and I couldn't help but smile. I turned towards Boromir who looked like he was deeply troubled.

"Is there something wrong Boromir?" I asked. He jerked upright, but then smiled.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine."

"Okay." I smiled sadly, I knew what was wrong. A few minutes later there was a cry and we noticed that both Frodo and Boromir were missing.

"Oh No!" I said under my breath and I grabbed my two friends who were about to go searching.

"Guys stay with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. The Uruk-Hai are coming and there even worse then orcs! Oh and I'm sorry to say that Boromir is going to die and Merry and Pippin are going to get kidnapped."

They both looked at me horrified and we ran to catch up to the others, but then Nostariel and I noticed Galadwen was missing.

"Great! She always had a terrible sense of direction."

"Maybe she went to find the hobbits, but that means…" I trailed off horribly then I heard battle ahead. Sure enough the three guys were into it with the Uruks and we leapt into the fray roaring! We hacked an slashed away taking out anything that came in our path. I saw Nostariel firing off arrows at such a rapid pace I couldn't keep count which got her an admiring glance from Legolas. All of a sudden we heard a horn in the distance.

"The horn of Gondor!" I yelled whipping out my own horn and blowing into it. It had a clear ringing tone that was quite nice.

"Come on!" I yelled and Nostariel and I sped off towards the sound leaving the guys behind. We got there just in time to see Boromir get shot by an arrow, then something very strange happened. The eye of Sauron flashed through my mind sending pain lancing through my skull.

Nostariel's point of view

I saw Boromir get shot and the eye of Sauron flashed through my mind causing such intense pain I screamed and fell to my knees I could hear him speaking to me. Nostariel! It whispered. I looked up through blurry eyes to see that Lithoniel was also in pain, but no where near as much as mine. I barely dodged an Uruks blade, but it sliced a gash in my arm. Just before I blacked out I could see Lithoniel trying to defend Boromir and I saw the hobbits and Galadwen getting carried off by the monsters. Then I blacked out and fell into someone's arms.

Back to my POV

I looked to see the Nostariel was in great pain. I also saw my friend getting carried away with the hobbits, then I snapped.

"ELBERETH GILTHONIEL!" I roared slashing at the uruks with such ferocity they backed off slightly. By now Nostariel had passed out into Legolas'es arms and Boromir had been shot several times and Aragorn was taking out that last Uruk. I sat down on the ground hard I was very dizzy. After a few moments it passed and I rushed over to Boromir with Aragorn.

"They took the little ones and the elf girl!" he gasped.

"Be still" I said.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" he asked struggling for breath.

"I let Frodo go." anwered Aragorn.

"Then you did what I could not! I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me, I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." I whispered trying to pluck an arrow out.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin"

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!"

"I would have followed you my brother! My captain, my king!" with that Boromir son of Gondor passed out if this world.

"Be at peace son of Gondor." Aragorn whispered and I bowed my head in respect. Now we went over to Legolas who was still holding the unconscious Nostariel. Aragorn checked her over.

"She will be fine Legolas." He said binding up the wound on her arm. A look of relief spread across Legolas'es face. 'Awwww that is so sweet!' I thought praying no one heard my thoughts. We placed Boromir into one of the boats with his weapons and his horn and gently pushed the boat out and watched as it was swept over the falls.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore!" Legolas said dragging a oat into the water. By this time Nostariel was awake and she stood by Legolas.

"You mean not to follow them?" she said softly.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain! The fellowship has failed!" said Gimli.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

"Yes!" Gimli and I said at the same time running after Aragorn, Nostariel and Legolas following.

'So it begins.' I mused in my mind 'the true quest for Middle-Earth has begun.'

Lithoniel: Oh aint' I dramatic? LOL! So far I have loved writing this story and I have succeeded in turning one of my best friends into a fellow ringer! So people remember to R&R! The more reviews I get the better I write!


	7. Rohan

Lithoniel: Hey here's chapter number 7! OMG I can't believe how far I am. I'd just like to thank Alecia who reads and rates all my work. Any ways here's the chapter.

We ran across the plains until Aragorn paused and laid his head on a rock and listened. I few moments later he lifted his head.

"Their pace has quickened! They must have caught our scent." he said, "HURRY!"

We continued our mad dash and I could see Gimli lagging behind. Dwarves really weren't made for running! We flew across the barren landscape that reminded me so much of home! I ran at a speed I never had before and Nostariel was even faster!

"Come on Gimli!" I encouraged. I heard him saying.

"Three days and nights pursuit, no food, no rest, no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell!" and he sped up. We made our way into a small ravine and I saw something glinting in the mud. It was a Lothlorien brooch!

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall!" I whispered sadly picking it up and Aragorn and Legolas stopped.

"They may yet be alive!" they said hopefully. We continued running until we were on a high hill.

"Rohan, home of the horse lords!" Aragorn said. While Aragorn and Legolas were talking, Nostariel pulled me to the side.

"Ummm Lithoniel, when Boromir was killed did you see-"

"They eye of Sauron? Yes I did, but you seemed more affected."

"Yes, he spoke to me, in a language I couldn't understand." And she spoke to me in the Black Speech and I flinched.

"What?"

"He said doom would befall us all, none can escape, we will fall into shadow."

"Oh. That's not good."

"Nope."

"Come on! The Uruks are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas shouted and we started running again.

Galadwen's POV

'Oh my god!' I thought 'I am being carried by an ugly not to mention smelly monster and I'm probably going to die! GREAT!'

I looked over and saw that hobbits.

'Poor guys' I mused 'Lithoniel and the others better come here quick or I'm going to go crazy!'

All of a sudden we stopped and I was thrown roughly to the ground next to the hobbits.

"You okay?" I asked. They nodded. All of a sudden the orcs gathered around trying to eat us. One of them got pretty close, but the Uruk captain chopped of his head and they started eating him.

"EWWW!" I said.

"Let's go!" Pippin whispered and we started to crawl away, our hands were bound, but an orc stopped us. He raised his blade to slice me, but the blow never came a spear pierced the orc and chaos issued. Riders thundered out of the darkness killing everyone. I was afraid they would kill us so I tried to get the hobbits out of here. I looked over in horror to see Pippin just about to get crushed by a rearing horse!

My POV

We turned to see a red sun rising.

"A red sun rises." Legolas said "blood has been spilled this night."

All of a sudden we heard the thunder of hooves. We quickly hid behind some rocks as a company of men galloped past Aragorn looked sort of relieved. He leaped out from the rocks and called out to the men.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

They men checked their horses skillfully and ran back to circle us, pointing their spears menacingly. The captain, whom I already knew was Éomer leaped off his horse and addressed us.

"What business do a man, a dwarf, and four elves have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he commanded.

"Give me you name horse master and I'll give you mine!" Gimli said calmly. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder as Éomer approached.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, it if stood, but a little higher from the ground." He said

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas said notching an arrow to his bow faster then you can blink. They riders pointed their spears at him and Nostariel put a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing it down.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, Nostariel from the Northern forest by the sea and Lithoniel from the Northern sea shores." Aragorn said introducing us, "we are friends of Rohan and of Théoden your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin." Éomer said removing his helmet and the riders withdrew their spears.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He said sadly.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken three of our friends captive."

"The uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

I gave him a look of disbelief and horror.

"But there were two hobbits and an elf lass." Gimli cried.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" I cried a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I am sorry." He said bowing his head. Nostariel burst into tears and Legolas gave her a comforting hug. Then Éomer gave a sharp whistle.

"Hasufel, Arod, Freyda!" he commanded and three horses walked forward, a brown one, a white one and a black one with a white star.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters. Farewell." He said getting back upon his horse and replacing his helm.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hop. It has forsaken these lands." He cautioned. Then the riders left. Legolas leapt on the white horse and told Nostariel to climb on and he gave her a hand up, I smiled I knew how nervous she was around horses. Gimli and Aragorn shared a horse and I had Freyda all to myself. We quickly galloped off. I felt so free I loved riding!

Nostariel's POV

I slipped onto the horse behind him. I had barely gotten on when we jerked into a gallop causing me to hold onto his waist. He turned back and smiled gently and I blushed in return. I saw Lithoniel who was pretty far ahead stop by the smoking pile and dropped to her knew and dug through the pile with her sword. When we caught up to her we saw her pull something out of the pile and she gave a strangled cry. It was Galadwen's belt! I leaped off the horse and ran to her side, leaning on Galadwen's spear (I had found it by the river) in fear I would collapse.

My POV

I couldn't believe it, Galadwen was gone! I fell to the ground and gave a strangled cry until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was Nostariel, she too was horrified. I heard Aragorn also yell in grief kicking an orc helmet as he did.

"_Hiro îth… ab 'wanath." _Legolas said placing a hand over his heart. I noticed Aragorn looking curiously at the ground.

"A hobbit lay here." He said then moving along he pointed out more things, "And the other, they crawled, their hands were bound. They're bonds were cut! The tracks lead away from the battle into Fangorn forest!" we stopped just outside the trees. I got a very strange feeling, but Legolas and Nostariel seemed to enjoy it.

Galadwen's POV

I sighed in relief as Pippin rolled out of the way just in time. I quickly followed and cut our bonds on my dagger that I had managed to grab. We dropped the rope and ran towards the woods, but I felt someone grab my belt and I turned to see a disgusting orc that had tried to eat us earlier. I quickly grabbed my weapons and undid my belt. Then I ran into the darkness of the forest. We ran for what seemed like hours. This forest gave me such a strange feeling.

"Did we lose him?" I panted for the orc had followed.

"I think so."

"I'm GONNA RIP OUT YOUR FILTHY LITTLE INNARDS!" I the orc yelled.

"Guess not!" I said sarcastically.

"The trees, climb the trees!"

We all scampered up the same tree. I looked around nervously, but could see nothing.

"He's gone." I grinned, but then felt a jerk on my foot and was roughly hauled out of the tree. The orc stood over me.

"I'm gonna put a maggot hole in your belly!" he said rasing his knife over me, but I wasn't listening. The tree we had climb had moved and was now holding Merry and Pippin in one 'hand' and raised his foot above the orc and then crushing him into the ground. I quickly got up and tried to run, but the 'tree' caught me.

"Little Orcs and an Elf maid!" he said in a rumbling deep voice.

"The tree is talking!" Pippin gasped.

"Tree? I am no tree, I am an Ent." Was the reply.

"A tree herder, a shepherd of the forest." I heard Merry gasp.

"Treebeard some call me."

"And who's side are you on?" Pippin asked nervously.

"Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's in my side, little orc."

"We're not orcs we're hobbits!" Merry said.

"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before, sounds like orc mischief to me! They come with fire, they come with axes! Gnawing, biting, breaking hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!" Treebeard said becoming angry and squeezing us. Pain shot through me and I thought I was going to be crushed!

"No, you don't understand! We're hobbits, Halflings, Shire-folk!" Merry yelled.

"Yes, but I'm an elf from the Northern Sea shores!" I said correcting him and Treebeard stopped squeezing us he gave me a look full of curiosity.

"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't, the White Wizard will know."

"Saruman!" I whispered fearfully. Then Treebeard dropped us in front of a white robed figure. I looked up and saw his face and gasped!

My POV

We slunk through the dark forest, it was so silent and the air felt so close, yet I found it to be not a bad place. I looked over and could tell Nostariel liked it, not only because she was a forest elf, but because she had a look of bliss in her face and she was listening to the sounds of the forest. Then I noticed a dark stain on one of the leaves.

"Orc blood!" I cried in disgust.

"These are strange tracks!" Aragorn said studying the ground.

"The air is so close in here!" Gimli said.

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory and anger!" Legolas said. All of a sudden a groan rang through the forest and I could here muffled voices.

"Strangers!"

"A man, a dwarf and elves!"

All I could catch were bits and pieces. I turned to see Nostariel listening intently, she could probably hear it better.

Nostariel's POV

I could hear voices echoing through the trees. At first I thought it was my friends, but then I realized it was the trees talking! I listened to them speak to each other.

"There are strangers in the woods!"

"Look! A man, a dwarf, and three elves, two are maids!"

"Yes, the male is from the other forest, but the maids are strange!"

"Watch the dwarf, the axe wielder!"

Legolas must have seen me listening to them because he tapped my shoulder.

"You can hear them?"

"Yes, quite clearly."

He gave me a look of amazement, but then turned to the others

"The trees are speaking to each other!" he said.

"Gimli!" I whispered urgently. He turned at me in confusion.

"Lower you axe!" I said softly and he did as he was told.

"The trees have feelings my friend!" Legolas warned.

My POV

I walked ahead a little and heard something moving. I called back to Aragorn and Legolas.

"Aragorn, Legolas, nad nâ ennas!"

They ran up to me and the others followed.

"Man cenich?" they whispered.

"The White Wizard approaches!"

"Do no let him speak he will put a spell on us!" Aragorn said. Legolas and Nostariel notched arrows to their bows and Aragorn and I drew our swords, and Gimli lifted his axe.

"We must be quick."

We spun around and struck, but the arrows and axe were deflected and mine and Aragorn's sword turned red hot and we dropped them to the ground. The white light was blinding! Then it slowly faded away and we saw someone we thought was dead, it was Gandalf!

"It cannot be!" I gasped.

"You fell!" Aragorn said.

"Through fire and water!" Gandalf said, "from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth!"

He paused, lost in thought then started again.

"Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin on the mountainside! Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time! But it was not the end, I felt life in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn whispered.

"Gandalf…that was my name, Gandalf the grey!"

He smiled at us.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

We continued through the forest until we came back to the plains of Rohan. Then Gandalf called Shadowfax. He was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen! As well as Shadowfax our horses also came and we leaped on and rode to Edoras!


	8. to Helms Deep

Lithoniel: Hello people! I'm having so much fun with this story! I've successfully turned my friend Alecia (a.k.a Nostariel) into a full fledged ringer! This is so cool! I'd just like to say to the fans of my CSI story Perils, I'm going to update soon! Enjoy the chapter folks.

I looked up in amazement as Edoras loomed into view.

"Wow!" I breathed. It was even more beautiful then I could have ever imagined! We rode towards the entrance, but as we did something fluttered down from the sky. I looked and saw it was a flag of Rohan; it bore a white horse with a golden outline. I glanced up at the Golden Hall and saw Éowyn garbed in a flowing white dress. I glanced back at Nostariel who was looking around in awe, I looked back up at Éowyn, but she had disappeared. I then looked at the towns people, who were all dressed in black and some were giving us curious looks, but all around the air was heavy with sadness and despair. 

"You find more cheer in a grave yard!" Gimli muttered. We slid off our horses and climbed the stairs to the hall where we were met by Háma. Gandalf let out a small Ah in greeting, but Háma didn't smile back.

"I cannot allow you before King Théoden so heavily armed Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtounge."

Gandalf nodded and we proceeded to hand over our weapons. I reluctantly handed over my sword and I pulled out my two dirks, giving them a little spin so that I was holding the blades and I offered the handles to the guard, but I kept my horn of Lothlorien hidden at my side. I glared a bit at the guards, signalling that if something should happen to my things I was not going to be a pleasant person to deal with! I watched my friends also hand over their weapons, but they were not happy about it. We proceeded until only Gandalf had his staff. Háma looked at Gandalf.

"Your staff." He said.

"Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick." Gandalf said. Háma hesitated for a second before letting us continue on. We walked into the silent hall and the doors closed behind us. I glanced around and noticed a group of men circling us and cracking their knuckles. 'Don't mess with fire or your going to get burned boys!' I said in my mind as I concentrated hard on the leader of the men who gasped and looked around in amazement and fear as I smirked. I turned back to the King who looked old and weary and I feared he would die right then and there until I noticed Grima whispering to him. 'That dirty snake!' I growled in my mind to Nostariel. 'Tell me about it!' she answered back.

"The courtesy of your hall has lessened somewhat of late Théoden King." Gandalf said.

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" he answered feebly.

"A just question my liege!" Grima said walking towards us, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear with his followers. Lathspell I name you, ill news is an ill guest. And to bring such maids here to the halls of Edoras." He said looking at me mockingly

"Silence! My friend and I have not survived the fury of the wild North Seas and the ancient forests on those shores to be scorned by the likes of thee!" I snarled, holding my head high and giving him a fierce glare full of wild fire that made him step backwards and some of the people gasped in amazement, Elves of the Sea here in Edoras!

"Yes, be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf growled pointing his staff at Grima.

"His staff!" he gasped backing away, "I told you to take the wizards staff!"

The guards rushed forward and we engaged them in a fist fight as Gandalf walked up to the king. I gave huge punch to the guy in front of me, but one of them grabbed me from behind. I quickly elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him over my shoulder. I turned to see Nostariel give a guy a huge kick in the chest that sent him flying. Once we had finished with the guards we turned to see Gandalf shed his grey cloak and a blinding white light surrounded him. I gasped in amazement at the power of Gandalf. Théoden was thrown back against his thrown and he struggled to stand.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said commandingly.

"If I go Théoden dies!" he answered in Saruman's voice.

"You did not kill me you will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be Gone!"

With that Théoden leaped forward, but Gandalf smote him backwards. He slumped down in his throne and gave a small moan as he fell forward. Éowyn rushed forward and caught him and we saw him turn into a much younger man. His clouded eyes cleared and brightened he looked around confused until he saw Éowyn.

"I know your face, Éowyn." He whispered. He then turned to us.

"Gandalf?" he said amazed.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." He answered. The hall was lit up with light and Théoden stood shakily.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He said looking at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their own strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said. Háma ran forward and presented the hilt of the king's sword to him. He slowly drew his sword gazing at the bright blade, and he smiled slightly. His smiled faded as his eyes fell upon Grima. He was quickly dragged out of the hall and thrown down the stairs. We ran to see him cry out in pain as he stopped rolling. 'You got what you deserved!' I sad scornfully to him in my mind and he turned to stare at me before turning to the advancing king.

"I've only ever served you my lord!" he cried slowly crawling backwards.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" the king yelled back and he swung his sword above his head to smote Grima. But I took pity on the guy and ran forward with Aragorn to stop the king.

"No my Lord!" I cried yet again stealing Aragorn's line, "Let him go, enough blood has been spilled on his account!"

The king stopped and looked at me while Aragorn tried to help Grima up, but Grima spat on his hand. I started forward to show him what my dirks could do (we had gotten our weapons back by now.) but Aragorn stopped me and I obeyed, but I glared at Grima and spoke to him in my mind.

'You will get what you deserve in the end Grima. Listen to me reconsider and you may be spared! I am only trying to help you, you do not have to obey' I said, giving him one last chance to change his mind about Saruman for it would be his death. He gave me an amazed look and for a moment I thought he would listen to my advice, but he quickly ran through the crowd and galloped off on a black horse. I sighed and turned back to Aragorn and the king. Théoden turned back to the people of Edoras who were all bowing to him.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked softly, "where is my son?"

"I am sorry My Lord." I said softly, "but he was killed, ambushed by orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman."

Théoden stared at me his eyes went wide with horror and mine filled with tears of sympathy.

"I am sorry." I said quietly, "He fought bravely, but they were outnumbered."

That afternoon we had the funeral. We slowly walked forward just behind the king, but in front of his son. Nostariel and Legolas's bows had been decorated with flowers, as was Galadwen's spear that I was carrying. We had donned our black cloaks that we had with us ever since the beginning. As we laid the prince to rest Éowyn started to sing sadly. Once we had sealed the tomb I blew a long clear, but haunting note on my horn that cut through the silence of the funeral. Theodred, Prince of Rohan would never again ride from Edoras. I sighed sadly and placed some white flowers on the mound and said a soft good bye in elvish. Nostariel and I walked back to the Hall to meet with the others and discuss our next move. We had all sat down at the table when Éowyn came into the hall with two small children who looked terrified, but when they saw us three elves and Gimli they looked at us in amazement. I smiled at them and they calmed down a bit. After talking to them Éowyn stood up.

"They had no warning!" she said, "they were unarmed now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go, Rick, cot and tree!"

She gently placed a blanket around the girl's shoulders.

"Where is Mama?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Shhhh" Éowyn said soothingly.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash!" Gandalf said to the King who was sitting in his throne.

"Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!" Gandalf added.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn said

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." The king answered.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not!" Aragorn said.

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan." Théoden the king answered irritably.

"Then what is the king's decision?" I asked. He turned to me in surprise. 'Don't women here ever talk or what?' I thought sarcastically, but then realised, it was bad enough we were fighting, a thing we weren't supposed to be able to do, with the exception of those like Arwen.

"We will retreat to Helms Deep!" he said finally. I gulped, but said nothing. We would have a better chance of surviving the battle there then here in Edoras. The next morning the city was emptied and we started the long journey to Helms Deep! I rode on Freyda in silence. The black mare nickered softly to me as though she could tell what I was thinking.

"Thanks Freyda!" I laughed patting her on the neck. I looked at Nostariel who was in a deep conversation with Legolas, those two were bound to get together and I laughed softly at the thought! I looked at Gimli whose horse had suddenly reared and galloped and he went flying! I laughed so hard I nearly fell off my own horse and I trotted over to Éowyn and Gimli.

"Are you all right Gimli?" I asked barely containing my mirth.

"Yes, yes fine!"

I slid off my horse and helped him up. I noticed Éowyn gazing at Aragorn and I smiled. 'You may not end up with the man you think you will, but you will find love Éowyn' I thought to myself. Al of a sudden there was a commotion up ahead. I galloped over on Freyda to see Legolas and Nostariel kill an orc who had attacked Háma on a warg.

"A scout!" Legolas cried in dismay, kicking the corpse. I turned Freyda and galloped back to the others.

"Wargs!" I shouted, "we're under attack!"

Immediately there was panic, but Éowyn calmed them down, I drew my sword and blew my horn, helping gather the Rohirrim. Éowyn was about to join us, but Théoden told her to stay. We rode over the hill, this time Nostariel was riding with me because Legolas had gone ahead. When we galloped over the hill I saw the Warg-riders approaching and I sounded the charge. Nostariel was madly firing off arrows at the wolf like beasts, while I slashed away. But all of a sudden a warg tackled Nostariel and I off Freyda who continued to run and was soon taken by another rider.

"Draw your sword Nostariel!" I cried and leapt into battle. I turned to see Aragorn getting dragged by the warg and I ran to help. I was almost there when the orc, who had Aragorn's dagger sticking out of him, grabbed my hand and stuck it in the saddle strap like Aragorn's. The orc tumbled off, but we kept heading for the cliff. 'Oh crap!' I thought to myself. I looked at the orc who was laughing and just as we tumbled over the edge I shouted at him.

"SON OF A B-"

But I didn't get any further because Aragorn and I plummeted over the cliff strapped to the snarling Warg.

Nostariel's POV

I looked and saw Aragorn and Lithoniel plummet off the cliff and I screamed in horror! I was so shocked that I didn't see the warg sneaking up on me and it tackled me. We rolled down the hill and as we did so I tried to stop, but only succeeded in twisting my ankle. I gasped in terror as the warg placed his huge front paws on me and prepared to plunge its gruesome fangs into my throat. It lunged at me, but I jerked my head to the side just in time and the jaws closed together with a metallic snap, not a centimetre from my throat. It prepared to strike again, but it just collapsed on me knocking the wind out of me with it's great weight. I felt the horrible beast being rolled off of me and I saw Legolas looking down at me with a look of concern. I stared blankly at the sky letting what had just happen sink in. When it finally clicked in place I sat bolt upright scaring the hell out of him. He quickly composed himself and I couldn't help but smirk, but then tears rolled down my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice full of worry.

"Aragorn and Lithoniel, they fell off the cliff!" I sobbed. I tried to get up and run to the cliff, but I fell back down again, pain shooting up my leg.

"Are you all right?" Legolas said sitting me up.

"I just twisted my foot when that thing tackled me down the hill, I'll be fine in a bit." I assured him, trying to get up again, but Legolas scooped me up in his arms. I shyly looked up in surprise, blushing furiously.

"Ummm what are you doing?" I said, shocked once again.

"Carrying you, you obviously can't walk on that ankle it'll just get worse."

I didn't say anything after that until we got to the cliff where an orc with Aragorn's dagger in his chest gave a gurgling laugh.

"What's so funny?" I snarled.

"Your friends took a little tumble over the cliff." He gurgled.

"You lie!" Legolas said, but then reached down and picked something up out of the orcs hand and gave it to me. It was Aragorn's necklace, the one Arwen gave to him!

"Oh no!" I started to cry softly again and Legolas gave me a comforting squeeze. He walked over to the king who was looking over the edge of the cliff. We joined him and also looked down. Far below was a rushing river. 'No way the could have survived that if they were strapped to a warg.' I thought to myself in dismay.

"Is she all right?" King Théoden asked kindly.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine, just twisted my foot a bit when the warg and I had a little game of tag and he caught me." I said smiling sadly. He nodded and turned to the others.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengaurd will return, leave the dead."

I sighed as we found Freyda trotting aimlessly around searching for Lithoniel. When she saw my face, it was like she knew what had happened and gave a heart breaking whinny. Legolas helped me onto her and I gave her a reassuring pat. Then we slowly continued our journey to Helms Deep. After a few hours the great stone fortress loomed in the distance, it was truly remarkable, but I was to sad to admire the beauty as I thought of Lithoniel and how she would be spouting out a million facts about the place if she were here. Suddenly this adventure was no fun anymore.

Lithoniel: OMG the Drama! LOL, I love writing this story and I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, but I need more! Come on people R&R!


	9. to helms deep again

Lithoniel: (In a really creepy voice) I'm back! (All my friends death glare me) Ok never mind, here's the next chapter. (Proceeds to back away from friends who are still death glaring.)

My POV

"SON OF A B-" I yelled, but was cut of when I fell over the cliff and struck a rock.

"Ow!" I yelled. We fell for what seemed an eternity, but then we hit the water. I quickly pulled out one of my dirks and slashed the straps holding us to the Warg, who sank to the bottom of the river. We swam up to the surface and gasped for air. I saw that Aragorn was struggling in his gear, but I found it easy to stay afloat, it took hardly any effort. 'It must be because I'm from the sea!' I thought to myself. I paddled towards Aragorn, but we were swept apart and all of a sudden a large rock loomed in front of me and my head cracked against it and I blacked out.

Nostariel's POV

We rode into the great fortress of Rohan in silence. My ankle had ceased throbbing, but my heart had been torn apart, I had just lost one of my best friends! Legolas helped me down and I limped towards Éowyn to tell her the news, for she and Aragorn had a certain…connection.

"My lady" Gimli and I said at the same time.

"Lord Aragorn and Lady Lithoniel, where are they?" she asked shakily.

"They fell." I said quietly. Tears brimmed in Éowyn's eyes and she turned away. I too turned away and limped into the arms of Legolas, whom I was getting to know very well. We walked to the top of the wall to join the king.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround." He said.

"What of those who cannot fight? The women and children?"

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm would've grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

We all departed to our tasks, but I caught up with the king.

"My Lord, I must say I will not go into the caves with the others, I can fight. It's what I was trained for."

He looked at me for a moment considering what I had said and then nodded.

"Yes we will have need for the skills of the elves."

"Thank you my Lord." I said bowing then I joined Legolas in the hall.

Galadwen's POV

"Look there's smoke to the South!" I said to Treebeard and the hobbits. The latter climbed higher on Treebeard to get a better look.

"There is always smoke rising from Isengaurd these days." Treebeard rumbled.

I to sat a little higher and with my keen eyes I saw a massive army of monsters heading for what must be Rohan. I froze for a moment, wasn't that where Lithoniel said we were heading for? Oh my god!

"The war has started!" I said in dismay.

My POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. The sunlight was so bright I instantly closed them again. Then I sat bolt upright. What happened to Aragorn? I then relaxed as I remembered what happened in the movie and I looked to my left. Sure enough there was Aragorn and Brego the horse, was standing over him.

"Brego." I called softly and the horse trotted over to me. I snagged the reigns and walked over to Aragorn, who was in much worse shape then I was. I managed to escape with nothing, but a bump an a few bruises, but Aragorn was much worse. I gently shook him awake and helped him onto Brego and we galloped off to Helm's Deep. We had just arrived on the top of a hill when I saw a sight that made my blood run cold. A huge army of Uruk-Hai were heading for Helm's Deep just like the movie. There were thousands of them! I quickly urged Brego into a gallop. Evening was starting to fall when we finally came into view of Helm's Deep.

"_Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn" _I said patting Brego's neck. We stopped at the gates and they slowly opened. I could hear the amazed cries of those on the walls and I smiled and rode forward. Aragorn and I slid of the horse when I heard a cry of delight.

Nostariel's POV

Legolas and I were walking from the hall of Helm's Deep when I saw two people whom I thought was dead. I let out a cry of delight and ran forward. I stopped just in front of her a look of mock fury on my face as Legolas went to talk to Aragorn.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead!" I yelled.

"Hello to you too!" Lithoniel answered. I laughed and then tackled her to the ground in a fierce hug. I helped her up and we both laughed and next to us Legolas and Aragorn laughed to, but then a look of concern filled Lithoniel's face.

"I must speak with the King!"

My POV

"I must speak to the king!" I said urgently and ran into the Hall with Aragorn and smiled faintly when I saw the look on his face.

"My Lord we have returned, but we bear grave tidings." I said walking forward, "A great host of Uruk-Hai from Isengaurd approaches!"

"A great host you say?" Théoden said.

"All of Isengaurd is emptied." Aragorn said.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least." I said gravely.

"Ten thousand?" the king said in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose." Aragorn said and Théoden gave him a questioning look.

"To destroy the world of men." I finished grimly, "they will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Théoden said walking away. I followed him out to the walkway.

"I want every able bodied strong man and strong lad able to wield a weapon to be ready for battle by nightfall." He was saying, "we we'll cover the cause way from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot in the Hornburg."

I finally caught up with him and was about to speak when he stopped me.

"I know you want to fight right?" he said and I nodded, "then I see there is no stopping you or your friend so yes you may join the battle."

"Thank you my Lord." I said bowing and I left to help out with the fortifying and preparing for battle.

"Courageous maids they are." The king sighed, "I wish there were more like them."

Théoden turned to Aragorn who smiled and agreed with him.

"Just one thing, my Lord, they are no you maids, but 3000 year old elves from the Northern sea shores and forests."

The King looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled.

"Mayhap their experience will aid us."

"Yes, they are very skilled fighters."

"The Uruks will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages, they come to destroy it's people!" Aragorn said now getting a bit frustrated.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Théoden said

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… – No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone. Get the women and children into the caves."

And with that the King walked off to survey the work.

Galadwen's POV

We came to a clearing in the woods with a large stone in its center.

"We ents have not troubled with the wars of men and wizards for a very long time. But now something os going to happen that has not happened for an age! Ent Moot!" Treebeard said.

"What's that?" Merry asked.

"'Tis a gathering." He answered.

"A gathering of what?" I said curiously. All of a sudden there were strange noises coming from the woods behind me. I turned around to my shock to see more Ents coming out of the forest! They looked similar to Treebeard only they looked like they were different kinds of trees!

"Beech, oak, chestnut, ash... Good, good, good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war."

I looked around me and the Ents were staring at the hobbits and me curiously. I shuddered with excitement!

Nostariel's POV

I was helping the other women and children into the caves when a soldier tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miss you must get into the caves." He said.

"No, I'm going to fight, just ask your King!" I said bristling.

"Sorry miss, but I cannot allow a young maid like you to-"

"First of all I'm not a young maid I'm like 3000 years old! Second of all I'm an elven warrior from the forests by the sea! I've fought more orcs then you can count laddie!" I yelled acting as tough as I could and it seemed to work because the guard backed down and left me alone.

"Well put!" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Legolas standing there smiling. I blushed and said thank you. He winked and left to help out the others. 'God he's so sweet!' I thought to myself. I too then walked off to find something to do.

My POV

I was helping Aragorn inspect the recruits when Legolas walked in, shortly followed by Nostariel. We all looked at the recruits in dismay. Most of the men were far to old or young.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said sadly picking up a battered sword and inspecting it before throwing it back down.

"Most have seen to many winters!" Gimli said.

"Or to few. Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas said, "_Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!"_

"_Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras." _Aragorn answered

"_Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!" _Legolas said getting angrier by the second.

"Then I shall die as on of them!" Aragorn shouted. Everything went quiet and Aragorn stormed out. Legolas went to go after him, but Nostariel placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. She was speaking to him through her mind. Legolas sighed and nodded and then got back to work, Nostariel joining him, while I went to put on my battle gear. I had on tight black pants and knee high black boots, I also had a tight fitting green shirt, with loose triangle pointed sleeves with silver designs, under this I had a vest of chain mail which was pretty heavy. I strapped my sword belt on and thrust my sword and two dirks in. I grabbed my horn and slung it over my shoulder. Last but not least I donned my long hooded black cloak. I had just finished when Aragorn walked in and proceeded to don his battle gear. He saw me standing in the shadows and smiled. I smiled back shakily and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry there is always hope." He said.

"I know!" I answered back confidently and I went off in search of Nostariel. I found her to getting ready for the battle. She saw me and smiled and I smiled back helping her get ready.

"Well look on the bright side, if we do die we'll take a hell of lot of Uruks with us!" I said giving her a playful slap on the back that nearly knocked her flat. She straightened up and smiled. She was about to speak when there was a horn call from outside, that sounded almost like mine only a little sharper.

"That is no orc horn!" I yelled with delight and ran out to the gates with Nostariel following. When we reached the gates we saw lines of Lothlorien elves with long bows marching up the causeway. We made our way besides King Théoden and saw Haldir. He smiled and nodded to us and we bowed our heads back. Just then Aragorn and Legolas came running down the steps to join us. Aragorn gave Haldir a huge hug, welcoming and he and Legolas grasped each others shoulder. We made our way to the wall top. Legolas, Nostariel, Gimli and I stood amongst the elves and we could see the approaching mass of Uruks in the distance and we could hear their pounding footsteps. Gimli jumped up and down, trying to see over the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot!" he grumbled and we three elves smirked. Then Aragorn approached us.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn!" Legolas said. Then he noticed Nostariel's nervous look and he pulled her into a quick hug.

"Don't worry, your friends are here." He said comfortingly and that seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli muttered. All of a sudden there was a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder. The heavens opened up and it began to pour, making a pattering sound on all the armour we were wearing. The Uruks had now stopped outside and were issuing a war challenge. Gimli tried to jump again.

"What's happening out there?"

"Shall we describe it to you?" I said.

"Or would you like us to find you a box?" Legolas finished and Gimli laughed making me laugh to. I shifted my grip on the bow that had been lent to me, it was cool, but I preferred to sword fight. All of a sudden an old man lost his grip and the arrow hissed downward slaying one of the Uruk-Hai.

"Dartho!" yelled Aragorn.

The arrow caught the Uruk in the neck and he gave a strangled cry and fell to the ground. All around the other Uruks roared and snarled in anger. Then they charged forward! I fitted a shaft to my bow and prepared to fire. The battle of Helm's Deep had begun!

Lithoniel: Wow the suspense! I was going to start writing the battle scene this chapter, but it would've been to long so tune in next time to see what happens!

Translations:

_Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn – well done Brego my friend._

_Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig! – They should be: three hundred, against ten thousand!_

_Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras – They have more hope defending themselves here then at Edoras._

_Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen! – Aragorn, we are warriors, they cannot win this fight! They are all going to die!_


	10. the battle of Helms Deep

Lithoniel: Hi this is going to be the best chapter yet, plus there's going to be a bit of _love! _Enjoy the chapter, but remember the more reviews the faster I update!

We notched the arrows to our bows (I had been given one for the battle) and waited for Aragorn's signal. Aragorn yelled and we loosed our shafts into the approaching mass of Uruks. Adrenaline was pumping through my body, I was actually enjoying this. I shot off shaft after shaft into the oncoming army with lightning speed, but not as fast as Nostariel and Legolas. They fired their bows almost in sync! All of a sudden the Uruks started using ladders. We all drew our swords, flashing in the lightning. An Uruk popped up right in front of me and I quickly decapitated it with a single swipe. I placed my foot on the ladder and heaved as hard as I could. The ladder tumble down, squishing some Uruks below.

"Take that you ugly beast!" I laughed triumphantly, but soon stopped as more Uruks leaped over the battlements. I whirled around, my blade flashing in a blur of silver as I unleashed my fury on the Uruks. I neatly sliced ones throat then spun and dodged a sword thrust, running an Uruk through as I did so. I looked at Nostariel and yelled.

"I've got ten all ready!"

"I'm on 19!" she replied and I quickly shouted back.

"What! No way am I losing to you!" I laughed as I quickly killed another two Uruks. I heard Legolas saying he had 19 and I laughed, this was so much better then watching the movies!

Galadwen's POV

"What is taking them so long?" I whispered to Merry who shrugged. Finally Treebeard walked over.

"Well?" I said eagerly.

"I have told your names to the entmoot and we have decided you are not orcs!" he said smiling.

"And what about Saruman, have you come to a decision about him?" Merry said angrily.

"Now, now don't be hasty?" Treebeard rumbled.

"Our friends are out there! They need our help! They cannot fight this war on there own!" I cried.

"War, yes… It affects us all. But you must understand, young elf. It takes a loong time to say anything in ooold… Entish and we never say anything… unless it is worth taking a looong… time to say." Was the reply. I rolled my eyes and sat down under a tree. 'If Ashley ever makes us watch Lord of the Rings again I'll kill her!' I thought.

Nostariel's POV

I was busy fighting the Uruks when I realized the explosion was going to happen soon and Legolas was right in front of the danger zone! I noticed a rope hanging near by and I swung across the gap between us. I landed right beside Legolas who looked shocked then relieved. I quickly led him away from that part of the wall when I saw the Uruk with a sparkling torch running past the others. I quickly warned Legolas who knew it was too late to kill him. He quickly looped his arm around my waist and we both leapt on to a nearby ladder, riding it down to the ground where we landed. Then to my horror the wall behind us exploded and I remembered that Aragorn and Lithoniel had been next to the wall!

My POV

I turned around to see Legolas and Nostariel jump onto a ladder and off the wall when I realized why they had done so. My eyes went wide with horror as I saw the Uruk throw himself onto the bombs. 'Oh CRAP!' I thought, and then the wall exploded throwing me and Aragorn of the wall and to the ground knocking us out cold.

Nostariel's POV

"Lithoniel!" I yelled in alarm as she and Aragorn went flying from the force of the explosion. Uruks streamed through the gap in the wall. We tried to fight our way to them, but then we heard a shout and looked up to see Gimli jump from the wall into the mass of Uruks, he fought bravely, but he was soon over taken. I saw that Lithoniel and Aragorn had gotten up and were now leading a charge against the Uruks. They met with a thunderous clash and I saw Ashley kicking major Uruk ass!

"Come on she's going to win at this rate!" I urgently said to Legolas smiling. He smiled back and we both jumped on two nearby shields, riding them like a snowboards down the steps, rapidly firing arrow after arrow, each one finding its mark. As we landed on the last step we jumped off sending the shields straight into the chest of an Uruk. I gave Legolas a quick hug that made him blush and we threw ourselves at the Uruks.

My POV

I slowly came to in time to see Gimli leap onto the Uruks.

"Gimli!" I cried rushing forward only to be stopped by Aragorn as they fired a volley of arrows at the monsters. I held up my horn and sounded the charge! I charged forward and killed the first 5 Uruks in my path. I turned to see Nostariel and Legolas riding on the shields and I laughed, but it was short lived.

Galadwen's POV

I was shaken awake by the hobbits as Treebeard walked over to us again.

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done." He said.

"How can that be your decision?" I yelled angrily.

"This is not our war!" he slowly replied.

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?" Merry yelled looking at all the Ents, "Please you must help!"

"You are young and brave Master Merry, but your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."

I looked at him in disbelief. What was I supposed to do now! 'Well I could go to the Shire and have a few ales.' I smirked at the thought, but then shook my head. No I had to help or I would never get home and out of this crazy adventure! I turned to see Merry storming away and I sighed. This was going to be a long few days.

My POV

Aragorn had given the orders to fall back to the keep I nodded and fought my way to him. We turned to see Haldir get stabbed by an Uruk.

"Haldir!" I screamed. We ran over to him just as he collapsed and went limp. I bowed my head and muttered goodbye in elvish before Aragorn and I ran to defend the keep, killing as we went. My eyes burned with unshed tears, but I was too angry to cry. My body felt like it was on fire and my sword was glowing in a brilliant light. I gave a fierce roar and practically threw myself at the Uruks in my path. When we finally made it to the gate I saw that Gimli was there fighting through the gap in the gates. Legolas and Nostariel were above shooting arrows at the Uruks below. I ran up to the King who was leaning against the wall.

"Brace the gates!" he ordered.

"How long do you need?" I asked him.

"As long as you can give me."

I motioned for Aragorn and Gimli to come with me and we snuck out a secret door onto a ledge next to the causeway swarming with Uruks.

"Ohhh come on we can take 'em!" Gimli said.

"It's a long way." Aragorn said.

"Toss me." Gimli muttered.

"What?"

"Toss me I cannot jump the distance you'll have to toss me."

Aragorn nodded and Gimli moved in front of him then paused.

"Don't tell the elf!" he pleaded.

"Not a word." I grinned as Aragorn tossed him and we leaped across. We scattered the Uruks right and left, laughing with the joy of battle.

Nostariel's POV

I looked down to see Lithoniel, Aragorn and Gimli battling the Uruks on the causeway and I saw that they would soon be overrun.

"Legolas!" I yelled and pointed to the others. We threw a rope down and started pulling them upwards just as the Uruks charged. I heaved as hard as I could and once they were over I glared at Lithoniel in mock anger.

"What took you so long?" I said and she grinned. Below the King was shouting.

"Retreat! Into the Keep!"

We quickly ran inside firing arrows as we went.

Galadwen's POV

Treebeard was carrying us through the forest. I looked at the hobbits who looked very miserable.

"I will leave you at the western boarders of the forest. You can make your way North to your homeland from there." He said. Pippin suddenly perked up with a gleam in his eyes.

"Stop, turn around, turn around, take us South!"

"South? But that will take you past Isengaurd!" Treebeard rumbled.

"Yes exactly, if we go South we can slip past Saruman unnoticed! The closer we are to anger the farther we are from harm! It's the last thing he'll expect!"

I looked at Pippin with that I-did-not-understand-a-word-you-just-said look.

"That doesn't make sense to me, but you are very small, perhaps you're right. South it is then. Hold on, I always like to go South, somehow it feels like going down hill." Treebeard rumbled as he turned around.

"Are you mad we'll be caught!" I hissed.

"No we won't, not this time!" he assured me, but somehow I wasn't convinced. A few hours later we arrived at the edge of the forest to see that much of it had been destroyed. I gasped and felt instantly sorry for Treebeard.

"Many of these trees were my friends! Creatures I had known from nut and acorn! They had voices of there own!" Treebeard said sadly.

"I'm sorry Treebeard." Merry said.

"Saruman, a wizard should know better!" he answered his voice turning hard and he gave a strange cry.

"There is no curse in elvish, entish or the tongues of men for this treachery!"

All of a sudden a rumble echoed in the forest behind us and I turned to see and saw dozens of Ents marching out of the forests and I gasped.

"Come my friends, the Ents are going to war!"

"Yes!" I said happy to see some action.

My POV

We stacked tables to the door making a barricade, but I knew it wouldn't hold for long. Just then the King spoke.

"The fortress is taken! It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defended it! They still defend it! They have dies defending it!" I said angrily.

"Bar the door!" a soldier said.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. No one answered.

"Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage, it leads into the mountains, but they will not get far, the Uruk-Hai are too many!" Gamling answered.

"Send word for the women and children to head for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance!" I said.

"So much death! What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden despaired.

"Ride out with me!" Aragorn said, "ride out and meet them!"

The King's eyes lit up as courage flooded in them.

"For death and glory!" he said.

"For Rohan!" Nostariel yelled.

"The sun is rising!" Gimli sighed. Then I remembered Gandalf's promise.

"Yes, yes the horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!" the King said.

"Yes!" Gimli said and ran up to the horn.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, for ruin and a red dawn!" the King said as we mounted our horses. I was on Freyda, Aragorn on Brego and Legolas and Nostariel on Arod.

"FORTH EROLINGAS!" we yelled and charged out the doors! We ploughed into the Uruks hacking and slashing, dealing as much death and destruction as we could. In the middle of the battle I looked up to see Gandalf on Shadowfax on the crest of the hill.

"Gandalf!" I cried. Then I saw Éomer ride up beside him and I laughed with joy causing everyone to turn.

"Éomer!" the King breathed.

"To the King!" Éomer yelled and he and the Rohirrim army charged down the slope. Just before they met the Uruks spears the sun rose over the hill, blinding them causing them to lift their spears and the army plowed into them. I reared on Freyda as I met Éomer in battle.

"Perfect timing!" I said with relief and he smiled. All around us the Uruks were being destroyed. We chased into a forest that had appeared out of no where.

"Keep away from the trees!" I warned, "stay away from the trees!"

Once inside the forest the trees started moving and screams echoed all around and I smiled grimly.

Galadwen's POV

I through a rock at a nearby orc, whacking him squarely in the jaw and I yelled my victory.

"A hit! A fine hit!" Treebeard said, squishing another orc. All around the Ents were destroying the orcs and the machinery of Isengaurd. I hit another orc and looked up to see a massive flood heading our way!

"Hold on!" Treebeard boomed. They wave hit with a massive force, but the Ents stayed firmly in place. I watched as the orcs were swept into the pits and huge spouts of steam shot up every time they found a fire. We had won the battle of Isengaurd!

Nostariel's POV

Lithoniel and I found Gimli sitting on an Uruk corpse and then Legolas joined us.

"Final count," he said stroking his bow, "42!"

"42!" Gimli said, "Well that's not bad for a pointy eared elvish prince-ling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43!"

"That's nothing!" I said, "Lithoniel and I got 44 a piece!"

I laughed at the looks they gave us. Gimli looked annoyed and surprised and Legolas looked half way between proud and disbelief. He then laughed and walked beside me and put an arm around my waist. The next thing I did I couldn't explain. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. Then he gently leaned down and softly kissed me. Oh my God this is amazing!' I thought. I felt like I was on a cloud and he was so gentle! When we broke apart I noticed that Lithoniel was clapping and up on the battlements Aragorn and the King were laughing and clapping and all around us the soldiers smiled. He pulled me into a hug and then we walked off together leaving behind a very shocked, but happy Lithoniel. Then I remembered that we were going to celebrate our victory soon. I looked at Legolas and smiled. I couldn't wait!

Lithoniel: So Alecia what do you think?


	11. Isengaurd, a party and a palantír

Lady Lithoniel: Hi finally back with chapter 11. I can't believe how well this is going to be shorter then most of my chapters I think, but I need to check this idea with you guys. I'm thinking of doing a Faramir/OC, but I want your opinions first so please tell me in your reviews or e-mail me!

My POV

We saddled up our horses and prepared to leave for Isengaurd to see Merry, Pippin and Galadwen. I saw Legolas and Nostariel already on their horse and they were talking and laughing and I couldn't help, but smile. I leaped onto my horse and rode up next to Éomer and Aragorn.

"We ride to Isengaurd Ya!" Éomer said spurring his horse forward. We quickly followed suit. After a few hours of riding we saw the Black tower rising out of the distance, but something was different, there was a foul smell on the air and smoke was no longer rising from it. As we got closer we had to trudge through water, but the horses didn't seem to mind. Then we saw it. Isengaurd was flooded, just like in the movie! We walked in single file; I was behind the king and in front of Nostariel and Legolas. We stopped when we saw two small figures and one tall figure ahead and we saw it was the hobbits and Galadwen.

"Merry, Pippin, Galadwen!" I cried laughing.

"Welcome to Isengaurd my Lords and Ladies!" Merry said gesturing at the flooded land around him.

"You young rascals, a merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and, and smoking!" Gimli said causing us to grin. Even Galadwen took a few puffs from a pipe.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts!" Galadwen said smiling, "we're under orders form Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengaurd."

We told them to come with us. Galadwen got on Freyda with me and the hobbits went with Aragorn and Gandalf. We slowly rode up to Treebeard. I gasped in amazement he was even cooler in person!

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come, wood and water stock ad stone I can master, but we have a wizard to manage here. Look to his tower." He rumbled pointing to Orthanc. We walked up to it and we spied Saruman at the top.

"Let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli grumbled.

"No we need him alive!" I said, "We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King; can we not take council as we once did, my old friend, can we not have peace?" Saruman said and I snarled in disgust.

"We shall have peace." The King said quietly and we all turned to him, "we shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the west fold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the soldiers, who's bodies where hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Horn Burg are avenged! When you hang from the gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace!"

I smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Gibbets and crows! What is the house of Rohan, but drunken soldiers whose brats role on the floor with the dogs! Victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden horse master!" Saruman snapped back. Just then Grima peeked over the edge of the tower.

"Grima, you were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down and be free of him!"

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman said. Grima shook his head.

"No."

"You sniveling cur!" Saruman said striking him.

"Grima come down!" I called up. He really was pitiful and no one deserved to be stuck with Saruman. Maybe this time he'd be spared?

"Saruman talk and you will be spared!" Gandalf said trotting forward on Shadowfax..

"So it is information you have come for, I have some for you!" he said holding up the seeing stone, "Withdraw your guard and I will talk, I will not be kept prisoner here."

I looked away for a moment, I sensed something was going to happen, but I didn't know what. 'Maybe I could change some things in the story; I had always disagreed with some of the plot anyway.'

The next thing I knew a fireball had been shot down at Gandalf, but it did no damage. All of a sudden Saruman's staff exploded with a thunderous crack! I peered up and saw Grima preparing to stab Saruman. I was about cry out, but it was too late Saruman plummeted down and fell onto the spike. Legolas had loosed off his arrow and Grima fell to the ground, dead. 'Oh well' I sighed in my mind.

"Send word to all our allies. We need to know where Sauron will strike next!" Gandalf said. All of a sudden the spiked wheel the Saruman had fallen on started to turn and he slowly disappeared under water, but something fell out of his sleeve. Pippin jumped down off the horse and picked the smooth stone orb out of the water. Gandalf quickly took it from him and for good reason. We rode back to Edoras where the celebrations began. I was dressed in a long green dress with gold trim and a thin gold circlet around my head, Nostariel was dressed in blue and silver with a silver circlet, and Galadwen was dressed in a dark red dress. We laughed and danced with the others, it was so much fun! Then we decided to join Gimli and Legolas in a drinking game. Gimli was the first to fall, then Legolas shortly followed by Nostariel and Galadwen. I on the other hand was fine and I looked down at them grinning.

"I told you, you couldn't hold your liquor!" I grinned taking another sip of ale and earning me a few admiring glances. I walked off and saw Merry and Pippin singing and dancing on a table!

_Oh you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
As the one we drink in our hometown.  
You can keep your fancy ales,  
You can drink them by the flagon,  
But the only brew for the brave and true,  
_

Pippin paused and looked at Gandalf, but then continued to sing.

_Comes from the Green Dragon_

I laughed and cheered with the rest, this was the most fun I've ever had! I wasn't paying attention when two small figures tried to get past me.

"Excuse us Milady." Merry said snapping me out of my reverie. Then I remembered something.

"Wait Pippin, Merry! I have something for you." I called and they came back. I bent down on one knee to get eye level with them. First I gave Pippin back his brooch.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall!" I said, then I gave them back their daggers, I had found them in a few Uruk carcasses.

"I think you may find a use for these."

"Thank you Milady!"

"No trouble at all and please just call me Lithoniel."

I smiled and walked off. Later that night I was fast asleep next to my friends when I heard Aragorn get up. I opened my eyes, but narrowed them to slits as I watched Pippin take the seeing stone. He gazed at it in wonder when all of a sudden a look of pure terror crossed his face and the eye appeared in my mind again and this time the pain was stronger. Pippin screamed and I leapt up despite the pain and ran to him. I knocked the stone away from him and quickly grabbed a blanket and leapt on it covering it up.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf and I said at the same time. By this time everyone else had awoken. Pippin was still and his eyes were wide open. Gandalf clasped his hand and muttered a few words and he came to with a start.

"Gandalf?" he gasped.

"What did you see?" I asked him gently.

"Speak!" Gandalf said sharply, "what did you see?" he added gently.

"I saw a white tree in a court yard of stone…it was dead!" he answered with a look of horror, "all around the city was burning."

"Minas Tirith! Is that what you saw?" I said, for I had the same vision.

"I saw, I saw…him! He asked me my name, I didn't answer, he hurt me."

"What did you tell him of Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf said.

"Nothing." Pippin said and he spoke no more. A few minutes later we all assembled in the golden hall.

"Pippin may be a fool, but an honest fool, he told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still…strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me why should we ride to the aid of those that did not come to ours?" the king said.

"I will go." Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf replied.

"But they must be warned."

"They will be." Gandalf said pulling Aragorn aside, "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships. Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone."

"I will ride with you Gandalf for what Pippin saw was also in my mind!" I said. They all looked at me in surprise.

"Very well, Pippin you will ride with us."

We headed out to the stables, followed by Merry.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry, hurry!" Gandalf said.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

"Minas Tirith, city of Kings!" I called back to him as we headed to the stables. Gandalf got on Shadowfax and Pippin was lifted on after him. I was going to ride Freyda, and she reared in excitement.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked.

"Three days as the Nazgûl flies and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail!" I answered brightly. I looked up at them and saw Merry and Pippin talking to each other. Merry slowly backed away teary eyed.

"Come Shadowfax show us the meaning of haste!" Gandalf said and the great horse leaped forward.

"Follow the horse lord Freyda, make him proud!" I said and Freyda galloped after Shadowfax somehow keeping up with him. I looked back to see Nostariel and Galadwen standing on the battlements watching me speed off into the distance.

'Don't worry girls I'll be all right, but Nostariel, you need to go with Legolas to the doors of the dead and Galadwen, you need to ride with the king to Gondor Okay?'

'Got it!'

I smirked, telepathy was so awesome.

Lithoniel: I know it's a bit short but I want to know if you like the Faramir/OC idea so tell me!


	12. to Gondor and War

Lady Lithoniel: Hello people! I've decided to go ahead with my plan of Faramir/OC so to all you people who disagree, TO BAD IT'S MY STORY NOW MWAHAHAHAHA!

Nostariel: As if they didn't think you were already crazy enough

Lady Lithoniel: Be quiet you already have a boyfriend, now on with the show!

My POV

We galloped through the night and the sun was now rising, lacing the sky with pink and gold. I patted my faithful steed's neck.

"Mae carnen Freyda!" I said and she whinnied in response and sped up slightly. We splashed through a stream and up ahead I could hear Gandalf speak.

"We just entered the realm of Gondor!"

A few hours later we crested a hill and the white city of Minas Tirith lay before us. A colossal city carved out of the mountain, it was breath taking.

"Minas Tirith city of Kings!" I breathed. 'If only you could see this!' I thought to my friends.

Nostariel's POV

I was terribly worried. I can't believe I was going to have to go to the doors of the dead! I took a deep breath and sighed. It had been very quiet since Lithoniel had left; all we could do was wait until the beacons were lit. I gazed at the mountains as I had done for the past two hours, just waiting.

My POV

We galloped through the city gates

"Make way!" I cried as we rode up one level after another. Once in front of the citadel we jumped of our horses. I was surprised that Freyda made such a journey, but there was no time to think about it now. We strode by the white tree that Pippin stopped to look at, I ignored his cries as I straightened out the black riding dress I was wearing. We entered the hall and I saw Denethor upon his throne. We all bowed and I stole Gandalf's line.

"Hail Denethor son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. We come with tidings in this dark hour and with council."

He looked up, mildly surprised to see an elf, but none the less he spoke.

"Perhaps you have some to explain this." He said holding up a cloven horn that I instantly recognized as Boromir's and I swallowed hard as the images of the battle flashed through my mind. Before I could speak Pippin bent down on one knee.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me and an elf maid who was our friend. He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin!" I hissed.

"I offer you my services in payment of this debt."

"Get up." Gandalf and I said at the same time. I turned back to Denethor.

"My lord there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming the enemy is on your doorstep, already I feel Sauron's power grow day by day!" I said then Gandalf continued, "As steward you are charged with the defense of this city! Where are Gondor's armies?" I picked it up again, "You still have friends, and you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the Beacons."

He seemed shaken for a moment, but continued, "You think you are wise Mithrandir and..?"

"I am Lady Lithoniel, of the Northern Sea shores."

Even Gandalf looked at me in surprise for he did not even know.

"Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me! I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes! Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." Denethor snarled.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King!" I said standing as tall I could, my eyes burning with anger. Must be an elvish thing.

"Rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" he yelled back. Gandalf and I turned away bidding Pippin to follow. I stood on the balcony of my room gazing at the stars, or what stars I could see for the sky close to Mordor had darkened in cloud and I knew that when that cloud reached the city the battle would begin. Yet I smiled. All day the people had been staring at Gandalf, Pippin and I. Rumors spread through out the city that the prince of hobbits and the Queen of Sea elves had come. I had to gently tell them that I was a sea elf, but no Queen and I did not know if there were any more of us left. It was fun while it had lasted though. All of a sudden a greenish white light spiraled into the sky. I looked at it with a mixture of fascination and horror.

"So it begins." I whispered to the dark. I sighed, Faramir would be fighting soon. I had always liked him. 'Is it just me or are all the hot guys in this film taken' I thought, but then I smirked, maybe I could change that. The next morning I saw Gandalf heading up to the beacons. I quietly followed him.

"What are you doing, Mithrandir?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Sending for help, with the help of a certain hobbit."

"Good, what should I do?"

"Go around, convince the people that there is still hope."

"Right away Mithrandir!"

I sped off; I knew it wouldn't be hard to attract attention. All of a sudden a young boy ran up to me. He looked very frightened.

"What's wrong little one?" I said softly.

"The people say that there is no hope that we will perish!" he said tearfully.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Arathon."

"Well Arathon, listen to me there is always hope! Spread the word, we will not give up. A wise friend of mine once said to me when I was scared, "No matter how deep the darkness, the smallest light of hope can drive it away." Heed those words, there is always hope!" I said, picking the child up. He couldn't be more then 8 or 9. I walked down the streets talking to him as we looked for his family. Many people stared, but I just smiled and to some I whispered telepathically, "Have Hope friends!" All of a sudden a woman ran up to me.

"Arathon, there you are! I'm sorry," she gasped when she saw I was an elf she bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry Milady."

"Do not be sorry," I said trying to sound mysterious, but then I dropped the act, "Please call me Lithoniel."

The woman smiled and walked away. I smiled as her son repeated what I said and I heard her tell some of her friends. I smiled, the chain was set in motion. All of a sudden a cry went up.

"The beacon, the beacon of Amon Din is lit!"

"Way to go Pippin!"

Nostariel's POV

Aragorn and I sat in silence. I had been watching the horizon ever since Lithoniel left and Aragorn had joined me, smoking his pipe, but I didn't mind. All of a sudden the mountain top was lit up by an orange light. Aragorn and I looked at each other then ran to the Golden hall as fast as we could. We burst the doors shouting.

"The Beacons are lit, Gondor calls for aid!"

We looked at the king who froze for a moment before smiling.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!"

A moment later we all strode out of the hall dressed for battle. I quickly mounted the horse with Legolas as we awaited more orders. I looked over at Galadwen who was perched on a dark grey mare, who knew she could even ride? We looked up as Éomer spoke.

"Now is the hour, riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken now fulfill them all! To lord and land!" he spurred his horse forward and we followed him riding to Dunharrow where the army awaited.

My POV

All of a sudden I heard the terrible shriek of the Nazgûl! My friends and I quickly mounted our horses and sped out onto the plains. Ahead of us the ring wraiths were on monstrous winged creatures and they were attacking a small group of men. Gandalf raised his staff and a bright light came out. I blew in my horn and the noise and the light seemed to drive them off.

"To Minas Tirith!" I yelled and we galloped back to the city. We all crowded around the statue and Gandalf, Pippin and I turned to see Faramir in front of us. He was even cuter in person!

"Mithrandir, they've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river. He stared at Pippin.

"Faramir? This is not the first hobbit to cross your path?" I said and in turn he looked at me curiously and I smiled.

"No." he said breathlessly. Pippins face brightened.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?"

He nodded.

"Where? When?" I asked.

"In Ithilien, not to days ago."

We all looked at each other happily.

"Milady, Gandalf, they've taken the road to the Morgul vale."

"And the pass of Cirith Ungol?" I gasped. He nodded silently. Pippin looked at our grim faces with worry.

"What does that mean? What's wrong?"

"Law, ú tana uldor ardae!" I cried in elvish. I saw them staring, "Sorry, I am an elf."

"Faramir tell us everything." Gandalf said. We all went to a quiet part of the city. I sat mostly in silence. I asked a few questions here and there, and I noticed Faramir looking at me curiously.

"Thank you Faramir, rest now you will need your strength, war is not far off." I said gravely before disappearing into the nearby shadows. A few hours later I stood on the battlements gazing at the distant city of Osgiliath, which my elven eyes could make out in the dark.

"I melain berio le mellons nin" I whispered in elvish. All of a sudden I heard someone approach. I turned to see Faramir standing there.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to disturb you Milady."

"It is all right Faramir, please call me Lithoniel."

He nodded and joined me at the wall.

"I've met very few elves before, yet you are different."

"Yes, I was born and raised on the Northern sea shores, but I left them long ago. My friends are currently with King Théoden preparing for battle, they will come I know it."

"You look like you're skilled in battle."

"That I am, but nothing can prepare either of us for the battles ahead, the battle for Middle Earth!"

We stood there in silence for a few moments.

"You knew my brother." Faramir said. I was a bit startled by this, but I quickly recovered.

"Yes, I knew him for a time, but he was a very proud man, and a mighty warrior."

"Yes and yet he perished."

"A single arrow may slay the mightiest man, Boromir was pierced by many. I was there; in fact I looked into his eyes as he took his last breath." I turned to Faramir whose expression was unreadable. 'You're brother died with great honor, for he took many of his foes with him. He was one of the greatest warriors I've ever seen.' I said in my mind to him. I laughed softly, "The lady of the Golden Wood is not the only one who can speak without words."

"You've been there?"

"Yes, and I hope I shall return one day. Behold the horn of the Galadhrim!" I said showing him Galadriel's gift. He gazed at it in wonder.

"There is always hope Faramir, that is the lesson I have learned, especially during the Battle of Helm's Deep. We were greatly out numbered, yet we triumphed and my sword took 44 Uruks!" I said laughing grasping the hilt of my sword.

"Well done." He smiled. I nodded and thanked him. I was very tired after everything that had happened so I decided to get some rest.

"I bid thee goodnight Faramir, elf friend." I smiled as I turned to go to my room.

"Goodnight Lady Lithoniel." He said, "I will cherish our moments together."

He is so sweet! I thought to myself and I couldn't help, but smile. Something he made me do a lot when I was around him. Dawn came with sadness. Faramir and his men were going back to Osgiliath. The horses marched in silence down the streets. I ran up to him.

"Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness! Do not throw your life away so rashly!" I said. He looked at me, sorrow in his eyes.

"Where do my loyalties lie if not here? I would gladly give my life to this city, her beauty, her memory. Farewell Lady Lithoniel, I wish we could have gotten to know each other better. "

"A noble sentiment, but you will be no use to this city dead!"

He didn't answer, but rode on.

"Your father loves you Faramir." I called after him, and then whispered to him telepathically, "and I do to. But your father will remember he loves you before the end. I have already realized it."

He stopped and turned to me. He smiled sadly and bowed his head before riding off. I turned and fled to the battlements, my long cloak billowing out behind me. I stood at the wall and watch them go to the ruined city. I turned away as the orcs loosed their arrows. Tears rolling down my face. 'What if something different happened? What if Faramir didn't come back?'

Nostariel's POV

Galadwen and I walked alongside the king surveying the army before us.

"Six thousand spears," he mused, "less then half of what I'd hoped."

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." I said grimly.

"More will come." He said.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have until dawn, and then we must ride!" I said dramatically. The king nodded and Galadwen and I took our leave. I met up with Legolas and we walked together, Galadwen went off on her own. We watched as the horses reared and were restless.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas mused and I nodded in agreement. Éomer walked up to us.

"They grew nervous in the shadow of the mountain."

Then Gimli joined us.

"That road there, where does that lead?" he asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." I said.

"None who venture there ever return." Éomer said. I gazed at the fissure in the rock and shuddered, why did I have to go there? I thought bitterly. I sighed, O well at least I get to hang with Legolas. That night I awoke to see a cloaked figure riding into the camp.

"Lord Elrond?" I gasped. He turned to me and nodded. I bowed and let him on his way. About an hour later I was saddled up with Legolas and we were riding onto the narrow road in the mountain. 'Remember to go with the king Galadwen.' I said to her in my mind.

'No prob' was the reply. We had to dismount off the horses for the road got very narrow. Just ahead was a door with skulls in the wall around it and I shuddered. Legolas put a comforting arm on my shoulder. I looked up and saw symbols above the door and Legolas read them.

"The way is shut, it was made by those who are dead and the dead kept it, the way is shut!"

All of a sudden a gust of air blew out of the darkness and made a terrible noise, like someone drawing their dying breath. The horses reared and fled. I called after them, but to no avail. Aragorn turned to the door un-afraid.

"I do not fear death!" he said before disappearing into the dark. Legolas followed and I quickly followed him, grasping his hand in the dark.

Galadwen's POV

I sighed, I had not heard from Nostariel in hours and I was beginning to worry, but I had other things to take care of. I got on my horse and rode to join up with the others. We started the charge. I had my spear that I held proudly. All of a sudden I saw Merry getting swooped up by another rider and I realized it was Éowyn! I rode next to her.

"Ride with us." I said winking. He grinned in return.

"My Ladies!"

We galloped off to Gondor, and war!

Lady Lithoniel: Wow this is getting more and more fun to write! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, especially Marinawings and Darkness Knight. I've decided I will make this Faramir/OC (I've always thought he was extremely cute!) hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have.

Elvish:

Mae carnen Freyda! – well done Freyda!


	13. the battle begins

Lady Lithoniel: Hey I'm back with the next chapter! I am soooo sorry this took so long but I've been so busy with schoolwork, my science teacher gives us a project like every class! Well anyways enjoy. Yay! I'm soooo happy because I went to Toronto and I saw the Lord of the Rings play at the Princess of Wales Theater, it was amazing! Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy.

Nostariel's POV

We plunged through the inky darkness. I held on to Legolas's hand for dear life. All of a sudden there was a mist about us, about waist deep and to my horror skeletal arms made of mist wrapped themselves around us, it took all my self control not to scream. Just then there was a loud crack up ahead and Aragorn took a deep breath.

"Do not look down."

I gulped and continued on as my feet treaded lightly over round shaped objects that I knew were skulls. Finally when we were past it we entered a large cavern. Legolas pulled me to his side as a glowing green figure appeared ahead. I gulped hard. It was the King of the Dead!

"Who enters my domain?" he hissed. Aragorn stepped boldly forward wielding the sword of kings.

"One who will have your allegiance."

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me!"

The king laughed and it sent a shiver of terror down my spine. I looked around as the dead city appeared and more skeletal soldiers surrounded us.

"Oh, god." I said looking around us, we were totally surrounded and my mind was screaming, "HOLY CRAP!"

"The way is shut, it was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut, now you must die!"

Legolas and I quickly fired arrows at the king, but they passed through him like he was made of air, mentally I slapped myself, I had forgotten this part of the movie and you can't exactly kill a ghost. Aragorn spoke again.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath."

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." The king snarled. He raised his blade and swung at Aragorn who blocked it and grabbed the king by the throat. The King of the Dead gasped.

"The blade that was broken!"

"It has been remade!" Aragorn said releasing the king.

"Fight for us and regain your honor! What say you?" Aragorn said walking among the dead, "what say you?"

"You waste your time Aragorn they had no honor in life, they have none now in death!" Gimli growled.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for us and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!"

The dead shifted around, not knowing what to do.

"What say you?"

The King of the Dead laughed that terrible laugh once more and the dead started to fade away. Aragorn called after them desperately, but to no avail.

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli yelled. Then they disappeared completely. All of a sudden the ground started to rumble and we looked at the far wall with the door. The walls burst open in an avalanche of skulls. A scream finally escaped my throat. Legolas grabbed me and lead me into a tunnel. We followed it until we finally made it outside. I shuddered and Legolas held me close. Then we saw it. A fleet of corsair ships sailing down the river, burning as they go. Aragorn sank to the ground. I placed a hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden we heard a noise behind us and we turned to see the king of the dead.

"We fight!"

I broke out in a huge grin.

My POV

All of a sudden I heard a cry and I ran to the citadel where I saw Faramir laying on a stretcher, two arrows piercing him.

"Faramir!" I cried running to him along with Pippin and Denethor.

"Say not that he has fallen!" the steward cried. I checked for a pulse and found one.

"He's alive! We need to get him to the Houses of Healing!" I cried. I tried to tell the Steward, but he would not listen. Instead two guards grabbed me and held me and Pippin while they moved Faramir somewhere. That's when I lost it. I felt anger coursing through me like fire, and all of a sudden the guards that were holding me yelped and let go. I turned to them my eyes blazing and shouted in elvish to them, yet my voice was slightly deeper and full of power. I finally calmed and turned to see Gandalf knock out Denethor. I quickly ran over to the wizard and peered over the wall. The ground was nearly invisible there were so many orcs and god knows what. The battle had begun.

"Prepare for battle!" I called. I looked back and once Faramir was out of sight I ran to the battlements and stood side by side with Gandalf.

"The great battle of our time has begun." I mused.

"Indeed." Gandalf said. We ran to the wall. I armed myself with a long bow and stood among the Gondorian soldiers. I looked at them smiling reassuringly. We all waited making sure we had a good stock of arrows. Meanwhile I couldn't stop thinking about Faramir, I knew that he would be ok but the story didn't always follow the movies exactly, besides my world seemed like such a distant memory now. A while later the battle began. The orcs loaded their catapults and fired. I watched with horror (though I didn't show it) as they launched the heads of the fallen soldiers before launching huge boulders. One came straight at us and I threw myself out of the way in the nick of time my mind was screaming 'HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS CLOSE!'

Galadwen's POV

'Holy crap we better get their soon I am getting so saddle sore!' I thought to myself. We had been riding hard for over a day now and after a few hours bouncing on a horses back, needless to say I was a tad more then uncomfortable. Just then I got a sudden pang of 'something' I wasn't used to these telepathic abilities so I didn't know what it meant, but I knew it couldn't have been good. I urged my horse to go faster, we had to get there in time!

Nostariel's POV

I smirked as the ships sailed closer; I loved this part of the movie!

"You cannot go any further." Aragorn commanded. The Captain stood and walked to the railing.

"Oh really? Who are you to deny us passage?"

"Legolas shoot an arrow just past the bousen's ear." I whispered.

"Mind your aim.' Gimli added. Legolas obliged, but Gimli accidentally on purpose hit the bow with his axe staff so the arrow killed the bousen instead. Legolas glared at Gimli who put his hand over his mouth in mock shock and I nearly burst out laughing right there.

"Oh that's it we warned you prepared to be boarded!" Gimli stated. The pirates laughed.

"You and what army?" the Captain sneered.

"This one!" I smirked as our ghostly green friends charged towards the ships and I ran after them with a wild battle cry.

Lady Lithoniel: Well what do you think? Ya it's shorter then most chaps but I wanted to build some suspense Don't worry there's going to be some great action coming up next, plus I get some action with Faramir later on (giggles hysterically) cough, cough regains queen like composure remember I'm open to all ideas, please contact me or review. Please review I haven't gotten as many as I'd like and the more I get the better I write so keep them coming!


	14. In the Heat of Battle

Lady Lithoniel: Yes I'm finally updating, I know its been a while but you now how pesky writers block can be. Well enough talk, here goes nothing!

My POV

The battle had been raging for the past hour with no sign of slowing. My arm was beginning to ache from constantly firing arrows into the black mass on the battle field, but it seemed when one orc fell three took his place. I cursed mentally, what could we do we were surrounded! Then I saw the monstrous trolls loading up the catapults again

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" I cried as a boulder rushed past, "Are our catapults ready yet!?" I bellowed.

"Yes Milady, we await your signal."

"All right, when you here my horn release the top level catapults, then level by level follow suit, it will be like a wave they won't have time to react."

The guard saluted before running off to deliver the message. I continued to fire of arrow after arrow until I judged the time was right. I grasped my horn and blew a long, loud cry. I saw the plan go off like clockwork! The top level fired of huge chunks of stone that had been broken off by the orcs' catapults. The massive white stones thudded with a sickening crunch into the army causing massive damage. I heard cheer around me and I couldn't help but smile, but then I quickly sobered when I saw the towers being pushed towards us.

"Captain!" I called. The knight I had spoken to earlier came running.

"Yes Milady?"

"When those towers get in range tell the archers to aim for the trolls, it they manage to breach the wall we're going to have a serious problem."

"Yes Milady, on the lower levels they are trying to break through the gate!"

"I don't think we have to worry about it with what they're using, at least not for now, one thing at a time Captain. Now hurry we don't have much time!"

The guard saluted and I returned to firing arrows into the orc armies. 'Where are they!?' I thought to myself.

Nostariel's POV

After cleaning the ships of dead bodies we quickly set sail for Gondor.

"I hope we're not too late!" I sighed.

"As do I." Aragorn said quietly, he had a lot riding on this.

"I think a little more speed can be coaxed from these sails." I said before scrambling up the rigging, I'm so glad I went sailing when I was younger! In the distance my keen elf eyes could see the plumes of smoke coming from Minas Tirith. But we were so far away, even if the wind held up, the city might be a pile of rubble by the time we get there!

"What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn called up, catching me staring off into the distance.

"Smoke and destruction, Aragorn, I fear Minas Tirith may already be burning!"

Aragorn said nothing but went up to the front of the ship.

"Poor guy." I muttered to myself.

Galadwen's POV

'We better get there soon!' I thought, I was really beginning to get saddle sore. Everyone was very tense, I could tell we weren't to far away now, maybe a days ride or so. We stopped to make camp and I sat down heavily beside Éowyn and Merry. I offered a small smile.

"Don't worry my friends won't let us down. I bet Lithoniel's already got those orcs on the run." I said assuring. 'At least I hope so.' I added mentally. My grip on my spear tightened, it wouldn't be long now.

My POV

I swallowed hard, those huge towers were nearly in range, and I could only hope the soldiers would follow my instructions or else we would literally be in the fight of our lives. I cocked another arrow and held it. The soldiers on my level followed suit. Gandalf and I had split up; he was commanding the upper levels while I commanded the lower ones.

"Hold!" I commanded, I saw some of the soldiers tensing up, "Hold!"

"Come on just a bit closer," I muttered, and then they were in range, "FIRE!"

The arrows hissed downwards in a rain of death, halting most of the towers when the great beasts pushing them turned into pin cushions. Then what I feared would happen did just that. We didn't have enough archers and it was already too late, some of the towers had made it to the wall one of them right near us.

"SWORDS DRAW YOUR SWORDS!" I roared, drawing my own. The orcs poured over the wall, like insects. I let out the elven battle cry and leaped among them. Spinning and dodging it looked like I was performing a deadly dance as my blade flashed in the light, but was quickly dulled by the black orc blood. I viciously stabbed one of the hideous creatures right through the face before neatly decapitating another. I saw more orcs climbing up the tower and I knew unless we came up with something we were doomed. Then it came to me. I leapt back from the fray and grabbed one of the wall torches and the oil canisters we used to keep them burning. Moving back a bit more, I found my longbow and quiver of arrows. Dousing my arrows in oil, I selected one after the other, lighting it before loosing it onto the wooden tower. The flames licked hungrily across the dry wood. Soon the whole side of the tower was engulfed in flames and they were spreading. Leaping back into the battle we finished of the remaining orcs. Our cheering was interrupted by an odd groaning noise. We turned to see the tower collapse and fall backwards onto its creator causing more death and mayhem. Our cheers grew louder at the agonized squeals of our enemies below. I glanced at the other towers and saw that the other soldiers were copying my move and trying to set the other towers ablaze and for the most part it was working! I received some pats on the back from my fellow warriors.

"All right back to your posts, this is far from over!" I said soberly, I hated to spoil the mood, but there wasn't much choice. The fighting continued for another hour when the tide began to turn. Where we were holding our own, the orcs came up with a new weapon. I swallowed hard as they rolled up the flaming iron wolf head to the gates.

"Oh no!" I cried.

The orcs pulled back the chains and let the head swing forward. Even up on my level we could here it hit the sturdy gates with a loud BOOM! The orcs pulled back for another swing.

"BRACE THE GATES!" Gandalf yelled. I could see him coming down to my level on Shadowfax. The orcs let the chains go and the head swung forward.

Nostariel's POV

The journey was going so slow, but I knew in the long run the ships would be faster. I prayed for the wind to pick up, we needed a miracle. I could see things were not improving in Minas Tirith, the smoke had only grown and I'd spotted a few boulders flying back and forth between the armies. 'Grrr why did we have to watch this stupid movie, we could all die!' I thought angrily to my self, then I glanced down at Legolas from my position in the rigging and smiled, 'well maybe its not all bad. I got myself I great guy!'

Legolas really was an amazing guy, he was so polite and chivalrous, something very hard to come by back in my world, but there seemed no shortage of it here. He treated me like a real lady and I loved it. 'If we find a way back home I have to tell Ashley I'm staying.' I thought to myself with a smile.

Galadwen's POV

'WE'D BETTER GET THERE SOON OR I'M WALKING!' I screamed mentally. Almost two days riding at a gallop is quite hard on someone who isn't used to riding! I just hoped I'd be able to keep my feet when we battled, I didn't even know how big the other army was, nor did I really want to.

"God, Nostariel and Lithoniel are way better at this then me." I sighed to myself, it was so weird calling them by those names, I caught myself almost slipping like fifty times today, "I hope we find a way home soon, back to the real world and technology!"

Yes I'm bit of a techno geek but hey it's just who I am. Ashley's the mystical Nature girl who's convinced she was a wolf in another life and Alecia's all into the outdoors to. Not to mention the both of them are like obsessed with medieval times. Ashley was always rambling about how much more honorable people were back then and Alecia was always like, "In this day and age chivalry is soooo dead." The two of them were nut cases, but I think this world suited them perfectly. I winced as my horse jumped over a log and I landed hard in the saddle jarring me out of my thoughts. 'Oh well ride on!'

Lithoniel's POV

I quietly snuck away from the melee to go check up on Faramir. He lay there deathly pale and hardly breathing. I felt his forehead and realized he was burning up with fever.

"Or Faramir I wish I could help you!" I sighed, "don't worry I will not let the White City fall, not while I still draw breath!"

I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before sneaking back to the fourth level where Gandalf and I were commanding the armies. We had moved the top armies to the lower levels to replace those who had fallen. I joined Gandalf and we made our way to the bottom level and waited in front of the gates. All the soldiers that could be spared were facing the door with long spears. They jumped visibly every time the door shuddered from impact.

"Take heart men, no matter what comes through those gates we will defeat it!" I said boldly. I knew the gate would give in the next swing or so. Then it happened. Like something from hell itself the wolf heard broke through the door, flames coming from its mouth, before disappearing for another swing. This time when it hit the doors flew open revealing heavily armored trolls with huge weapons storming in. I barely dodged a huge sword that one of the trolls swung. I quickly drew my sword and ducked underneath it before leaping onto its heavily plated back. The troll roared in fury and attempted to buck me off. I knew I only had one shot so I took careful aim before plunging my sword between the amour plating, right into the base of the beast's head. Thick black blood squirted from the wound as I removed my sword and stabbed again. The monster tottered for a moment before falling forward. I somersaulted off its back just before it hit the ground. I managed to take down one more beast before Gandalf sounded the retreat. We headed back to the fourth and third levels, sealing the gates as we went.

"I think we may have a problem." I said sarcastically to no one in particular. My Captain ran up to me and saluted.

"What now Milady?'

"Stand your ground, fight as long as you can."

"Will Rohan's armies come?"

"Count on it!" I said giving him a smile, "my friend Galadwen rides with them as we speak, and my other companion Nostariel is searching for more recruits. Take heart Captain, its going to be a long night."

Lady Lithoniel: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Could this be the end! Will me and my friends live to make it home!?

Nostariel: god you know how cheesy that sounds!?

Lady Lithoniel: Give me a break I just finished my math final, I'm a little worn out!

Nostariel: Wimp!

Lady Lithoniel: (rolls eyes) real mature there! Anyways I hope you're enjoying it so far stay tuned for more! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
